This Is How I Disappear
by AngelOfChaos12
Summary: when Arthur's girlfriend, Gwen, comes it to the picture Merlin starts get ignored by everyone, including Arthur and his MUM. When it all becomes too much merlin leaves and never looks back. Will he every see his friends again? and what will happen to merlin in the mean time? will he stay the same or become something none of us expected. Parings: Merlin/Mordred, Arthur/Gwen
1. Chapter 1

Hi this an idea that would just not leave me alone so I decided to just do it.

disclaimer: merlin is a much mine as i can speak Latin, which it not at all by the way, that only i own is Isolt

Parings: Merlin/Mordred, Arthur/Gwen,

OC/OC Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Mordred, OC

Other tags: Famous!Merlin, Famous!Mordred, no magic, NO Gwen bashing

##############################################################################

Chapter 1

-Merlin's POV-

_Dear Diary July 29__th__ 2014_

_I am nothing for that is how everyone sees me, ever since Arthur got a new girlfriend, Gwen, everyone been ignoring me- Arthur, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon, Gwaine, _**even my own mother**_\- I can't take it anymore!_

_I'm leaving today I won't say where to and I won't say how I'm getting there, all I can say is it's a place where I can be happy and not be ignored._

_I've got a place to stay; my friend said that I can stay at theirs. Their __vil__ house is big enough and they're the only one that stopped me from committing suicide over this past month. _

_I'm leaving my diary here because I can't be bothered to write those backstabbers a note for what they done, I've also changed my credit card and the chip in my phone so no one can trace me._

_Adiós, traitors_

_From Merlin Balinor Emrys Ambrosius_

I closed the diary a placed it firmly on the newly made bed before continuing to packing. The one thing that I failed to mention in the diary is that I was changing my name to Rial Linor Cody Ávila.

I knew that choosing Linor as a middle name was risky because it was the shorten version of Balinor (not a very common name) but I needed to have something of my father's since I have never met him.

Ávila might seem like a weird name but the friend that I was staying with lived in Spain and if I chose a name like Davies or Smith I would stick out like a fish out of water.

The friend that I was staying with was my pen pal Mordred Le Fay; an Irish kid that moved to Spain (the only place that Irish people can get a tan he said) when he was 2.

When Mordred first said that he live in a villa on a cliff side I didn't believe him but when he send me a picture with himself in front of it holding a piece of paper saying 'I do live here, Merlin' I believed him. Mordred's farther was a retired band manger that's how he paid for it.

The fact that they spoke a different language wasn't a problem for me because I could fluently speak several languages- French, Italian, English, German, Russian, Arabic and, of course , Spanish- so I was just fine.

I finished packing my stuff - which wasn't much because my mum had practically given all my stuff to Arthur including my posters, skateboard and PS4 games - I packed my iPhone 5, Lenovo 360˚ laptop, clothes, shoes, wash stuff, books (school and pleasure), pens, paper, DVDs, money, plane ticket, and anything else I could think of in to my large dark blue carryall and graffiti covered rucksack.

I was wearing a blue shirt with the first five buttons undone revealing the top of a grey t-shirt then over that I was wearing a black jacket. I was also wearing dark blue jeans and black and blue trainers.

I called a taxi and grabbed my bags but just before I turn the handle and left, I grabbed the picture of me, Arthur, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon and Gwaine off my cabinet, took it out of its frame and ripped it into four pieces before dropping out the ground and smashing the frame with my foot.

I waited on the curb for the taxi to show up and when it did the taxi driver helped me put my carryall in the boot before asking where I wanted to go.

"Heathrow airport, please" I answered before stepping into the cab, closing the door behind me.

While the cab was driving I got out my phone and blocked everybody's numbers before deleting them from my contacts in the end the only contact left on my phone was Mordred's.

Suddenly I found myself minutes away from the airport as I turned off my phone and stuffed it in to my pocket instead of back in my bag. I also got out my plane ticket and wallet before zipping up my rucksack.

When the taxi came to a halt I passed the driver the money before stepping out of the cab and looking at my watch. _3:30_. When I realized the time I ran into the building and the speakers where already screaming '_3:35 to Galicia, Spain boarding now I repeat 3:35 to Galicia, Spain boarding now'_

I ran to the boarding platform as fast as my legs could carry me and practically threw my bag on the conveyer belt, thankful I put the tag on it in the cab, before giving my ticket to the blue uniformed woman at the counter before proceeding to search for a seat on the plane. After I found a seat next to a Spanish man in his early 20's I plodded down on the seat before planting my earphones in my ears playing the song _blurred lines_.

Mordred and his father were going to pick me up at Santiago de Compostela Airport in Galicia, Spain. I met Mordred over a school pen pal project but even after the project ended we still kept in touch via emails, chat sites and phones. Me and Mordred had a lot in common: we both love music, we both use to bullied, we both speak several languages and we're both bisexual.

To be honest I kind of have a crush on Mordred that's why I was so sure that I was going to make a complete fool of myself when I finally met him I person.

2hrs and 10mins later the plane touched down on the Santiago de Compostela Airport run way and the passengers filed out the exit unfortunately I was at the back so it took some time for me to even see the exit.

Once I'd got off the plane I grabbed my carryall from the reclaim conveyer belt and started searching for Mordred he was about to go search terminal 1 when I heard someone shout "Merlin!"

I turn around to see Mordred in a blue top and jeans waving at me standing next to a man in a white shirt and black trousers with short brown hair in the same style as Mordred and brown eyes, who I presumed was Mordred's father.

Me and Mordred ran up to each other and meeting the middle before hugging one an another but Mordred withdrew from the embrace when the man cleared his throat.

"Oh, sorry" Mordred said to the man before turning back to me "Merlin, this is my dad"

"Nice to meet you Mr Le Fay" I said extending my hand towards him.

The man shook my hand and said "you to Merlin and please don't call me Mr it makes me feel old, it's Cerdan"

I placed my arm back at my side before conceiving "very well _Cerdan _and its Rial now, Rial Avilla"

"You changed your name?" Mordred ask stunned, butting into the conversation.

"Yes I did, Mor, it was _your _idea" I accused.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually do it" he explained.

"Rial" Cerdan tested my name on his tongue speaking for the first since Mordred butted in the our conversation "I like it"

I smiled then something dawned of me and I turn back to Mordred.

"What?" he asked perplexed.

"I didn't think you were going to be this short" I responded grinning cheekily.

Mordred shoved me playfully and pouted making me double over in a fit of laughter; I even think that I saw Cerdan crack a smile.

"Well I think it's time to go home, what about you Rial?" Cerdan smiled.

_Home. _I haven't thought about my house as a home in a longer time but this was different when I heard Cerdan say home my heart swelled with joy and hope.

"Sure" I said smiling happily.

Once we got to the car park I follow Mordred and Cerdan as they walked towards a white Infiniti G37S Convertible , me and Mordred got in the back seats and Cerdan got in the driver's seat and all I could think of as we drove down the road is '_home'._

Cerdan drove the car in to what I thought was a large elevator of the edge of the Vixia Herbeira cliff before getting out of the car and typing something on the screen on the wall, presumably a password, and getting backing.

As I expected the doors to the elevator we were in shut at the car began going down. The elevator was almost completely made of glass except for the wall behind me which connected to the cliff face so I could see the sea and it was a stunning view.

The elevator came to a halt and the glass panels slid open to reveal a garage and like the car it was white. Cerdan parked the car and told Mordred to show me around.

"Come, Merlin" Mordred said ushering me a door on the right side of the elevator.

I walked through the door and the sight was breath taking, to the left of me was perfect patch of grass then to the right of me was a large glass panel the stretch all from the grass patch to rectangle swimming pool next to it that came out about twice as far as the grass patch which had a row of sunbeds on other side then behind that was another grass patch, behind the glass panel was what could only be described as a large living room or lounge with beige sofas and white pillows and that was just this floor.

Above the lounge/living room was the second floor which was in a sort of T shape the part above the living room was the bottom part of the T and the part behind me was the top part,

The part above the lounge had 4 glass panel which were obviously separate room because there was a wall in between them but the wall I between the two middle panels was considerable bigger and was cover by a set of brown wooden blinds so I presumed that it was a room and if I squinted I could see that the two rooms closest to wooden blinds were bedroom and the two furthest away were studies.

"Come on" Mordred repeated walking towards the middle of the long glass panel which was actually to panels with an automatic glass door in the middle.

Mordred walked through the door as I followed him and once I was through Mordred said "this is the living room." '_Living room not lounge'_ I noted.

Mordred walked toward same wall that the door to the garage was situated on the a set of white compact stairs were located there was essentially two sets of stairs the first set when to a platform which you then had to turn around and go up the next set.

Mordred went up the stairs and I followed him we were now in the right, right angel of the T, we were in a thin corridor and to the right of us was a door leading to the top part of the T. Mordred walk around the corner so he was now in bottom part of the T I followed and found two doors on the left of the corridor, one at the beginning and one at the end. '_I could have sworn that there were at least 4 rooms' _I thought.

Mordred open the first door and said "this is my room" his moved out of the door to let me see a room with white wall paper littered with posters of various people, directly in front of me was a glass panel that opened to a small balcony that seemed to stretch across the entire floor in the middle of the right wall was a browns door and of the left wall was another.

Mordred pointed to the door on the right and said "that goes to the on suite" he moved his hand so he was pointing to the left door and continued "and that goes to my study"

Mordred closed the door and walked to other one on the other one at the end of the hall way, he opened the door and step in, I followed

"and this Is your room" he said with a big flourish, gesturing to the medium size room which was identical to Mordred's but lacked personal touch (e.g. posters, colourful bed sheets, clothes, etc,).

"It's basically like my room but the doors are switched around so the right door is your study and the left door is the on suite it's all so my on suite so you have to close both of the doors" Mordred pause for a second a frown at me "you haven't said anything, yet"

I was instantly snapped of my daze and said "I love it. thanks so much for letting me stay here"

Mordred smiled "no problem, Merlin… wait I am aloud to call you Merlin right or do I have to call you Rial?" he asked.

"You can call me Merlin when we're alone not any other time, okay?" I answered.

"okay, now dump your stuff here and lets finish the tour" Mordred said.

I dropped my carryall and rucksack that I'd forgot I'd been hold in and followed Mordred but then we heard a feminine voice shout in Spanish "**_Mordred time for dinner and bring your friend_**"

"**_Okay, mum_**_" _Mordred shouted back '_I am so lucky that I took Spanish lesson' _I thought.

"To the dining room, my friend, and the best food you have ever tasted" Mordred said before we both bust out laughing.

Mordred and I walked to the end of the corridor and went back down stairs, I realized that on the same wall the stair was on there was a door in the corner.

We walked through the door to the dining room and was instantly greeted with the smell of Pulpo á feira, Fideuà and Pinchitos, I felt like I was in heaven.

Pulpo á feira was boiled octopus sprinkled with coarse salt and paprika and basically translated to 'Octopus fair' when I first had it I was a bit sceptical about its taste but I quickly fell in love with it.

Fideuà was a noodle dish made with seafood and fish aioli sauce (garlic and olive oil sauce) and translated to 'noodles' and I really like it.

Finally Pinchitos were just skewers no better than normal skewers and no worse, just skewers.

In the middle of the room was a large, blue obscure glass table with six white seats around it, on the wall opposite the door that I came through was a breakfast bar with a milk and juice dispensers and five seats under it.

On the wall to left of the table was a large grey fridge/freezer then on the right of that was a door the presumably leading to the kitchen.

"You must be Rial" a feminine voice said.

I turned around to see and beautiful woman in her late-30's or early-40's with stunning blue eyes and glossy black hair her skin was slightly tanned but not much and her blue and white dress came just below her knees.

"**Yes, miss, that's me**" I said in Spanish surprising her.

After quickly recovering from her shock the woman said "**it's not miss it's Isolt, Isolt Le Fay, Mordred's mum" **

**"Nice to meet you Isolt" **I said before taking a seat next to Mordred.

I watch uncomfortably as Mordred, Cerdan and Isolt filled their plates with food unsure what to do. Cerdan noticed my awkwardness and told me too help myself, I smiled at him gratefully and grabbed at bit of everything and put it on my plate.

After we all finished eating Isolt and Cerdan took the plates in the room through the door next to the fridge I offered to help but they said 'it was their turn' whatever that meant.

A couple of minutes later Cerdan and Isolt came back with a Tortell and some Churros, this just reinforced the idea that I was in heaven.

A Tortell was a Catalan O-shaped pastry stuffed with marzipan and Churros were fried-dough pastry-based snacks and in this case were filled with chocolate.

After everyone had some of the pudding of their plate I took a bite of the Tortell and could help but blurt out "yep, defiantly in heaven".

I immediately blushed at what I said and Isolt said thanks. The rest of dinner went without any hiccups on my part though Mordred did chocolate all over his face making everyone laugh.

Once dinner was over Mordred stood up and said "on with the tour"

"I don't think so young man look at the time" Isolt objected as Mordred deflated into his seat "you can finish the tour tomorrow"

I had completely forgot about the time difference that's why it was so late. I walked to room, opened my carryall and threw on a some PJ's before closing the brown curtains and falling of the bed I was asleep before I hit that mattress but my last thought was '_home sweet home'_

_#######################################################################_

_so there you have it. did you like it i'm not even sure i'm going to finish that so if you want me to tell me._

_secondly all the places on this are real so is the food._

_lastly here it a link for a picture of the villa please look at it cause i don't think i've done it justice: 2011/03/24/villa-amanzi/ _

_p.s yes i know that the real thing is in Thailand but i wanted it in spain _


	2. Chapter 2

hi,

someone pointed out that i was putting a bit to much detail in to this so i reread the 1st chapter and found my self agreeing so from now on the only time i will be doing lots of detail it when i introduce main OC's and if i need to describe a building then i will just give you a link, okay?

disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and the OC's

##############################################################################

* * *

Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(1 week later-normal POV)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon, Gwaine and Gwen walked back home from the skate park ,were they'd been hanging out, laughing and talking.

"Hey, why don't we go to Hunith's? I'm sure she won't mind" Arthur suggested.

"Okay" everyone else coursed.

Arthur nodded as they walked to the two story complex where Hunith lived. Outside of the building, woman with brown hair in ringlets was sweeping on the porch humming softly to herself.

She noticed the shadow coming towards her as she looked up to see the group of friends. "Hello, boys… and Gwen" she smiled.

"Hi, Hunith" Arthur said back "to you mind if we come in a watch some TV?"

Hunith beamed and said "of course not, come on in, I'll just make you guys some popcorn"

Arthur, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon, Gwaine and Gwen each took a seat on the 3 sofas in circling the 23' flat screen TV. Arthur grabbed the remote off the glass coffee table in front of him and switched on the TV once it was on he resumed The Avengers, the film the they were watching the last time they were here.

A few minutes later Hunith emerged from the kitchen holding two large bowls, the one in her right hand had popcorn in and the one in her left hand had crisps in. she put them down on the table and said "help yourself"

1 hour later the film was finished and everyone was deciding on what to watch next.

"What about Iron Man?" Percival suggested but was met with a course of 'we watched that yesterday's

"I know, let's watch Paranormal Activity" Gwaine suggested but before anyone else could say anything Gwen screamed "no"

Everyone sat in silence for the next couple of minutes as they thought of films they could watch just then Leon stood up and exclaimed "I know lets watch Captain America 2"

Once everybody agree on Captain America Arthur slid off the sofa and started search the cabinet that the TV was on.

"I can't find it" Arthur said.

"Hunith, where's Captain America 2" Elyan shouted to the kitchen were Hunith was making some more popcorn because they'd ran out.

"In Merlin room" she said back.

"Merlin! Can you bring down Captain America 2?" Arthur shouted, there was no answer so he tried again "Merlin"

"I go get it, he probably just put his earphones on too high" Gwaine said as he climbed up the stairs.

Gwaine opened the door to Merlin's room expecting to see Merlin sitting the bed with his earphones in but instead the entire room was blank.

Gwaine's mouth made an 'O' shape as he step forward but it instantly turned to a scream as his foot collided with something sharp and Gwaine mentally cursed himself for leaving his shoes down stairs.

As Gwaine fell backwards everyone rush up stairs and Hunith immediately started getting the shards of glass out of Gwaine's foot causing him to scream even louder however unlike everyone else Arthur wasn't looking at Gwaine, his eye were glued to the floor a couple of centimetres from the broken glass.

Arthur stepped over the glass shards and grabbed the four ripped pieces of paper. He walked over to Merlin's desk witch was now devoid on its usual clutter and pieced together the picture.

The picture was taken two years ago and it was of Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon and Gwaine at the skate park down town on its opening day though the 7 of them used to sneak pass the barriers and go on it when is wasn't, yet, open.

Arthur spent so much time staring at the ripped up picture that he didn't realize that Hunith had finished bandaging up Gwaine's foot and everyone was walking towards him.

Everyone but Gwen, who didn't know what the picture was, gasped when they saw the picture they all had a copy of it and kept it on their window sill or cabinet and none of them would ever even think of ripping it.

"Come on, let's go back down stairs" Hunith said her voice hoarse.

Everyone filed out of the room but Hunith, who picked up Merlin's diary then turned around to follow them.

Hunith placed the diary in the middle of the coffee table sat down on the sofa with everyone else.

"This was all that was left in the room" she said before the room was engulfed in silence.

"We should read it" Arthur said breaking the silence.

"We can't it's someone's diary" Gwen objected.

"I agree with Arthur we should at least read the last entry" Elyan said.

"Fine, only the last entry" Gwen conceived and everyone went silent again all waiting for someone to pick up the diary.

"… so who wants to read it" Lancelot said.

Gwaine sighed and said "I will"

Gwaine picked up the diary, flipped it to the last entry and read out "Dear Diary, I am nothing for that is how everyone sees me, ever since Arthur got a new girlfriend, Gwen, everyone been ignoring me- Arthur, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon, Gwaine, even my own mother- I can't take it anymore!

I'm leaving today I won't say where to and I won't say how I'm getting there, all I can say is it's a place where I can be happy and not be ignored.

I've got a place to stay; my friend said that I can stay at theirs. Their house is big enough and they're the only one that stopped me from committing suicide over this past month.

I'm leaving my diary here because I can't be bothered to write those backstabbers a note for what they done, I've also changed my credit card and the chip in my phone so no one can trace me.

Adiós, traitors

From Merlin Balinor Emrys Ambrosius"

Everyone was quiet until Hunith brook down in sobs and Gwen shouted we need "to call the police"

"Not yet, Gwen, first we need to call all of his friends and try to call him" Lancelot said and suddenly everyone went to work.

Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon and Gwaine stated calling all of Merlin's friends; Arthur was trying to call Merlin and Gwen, cause she didn't know any of Merlin's friend or his phone number, was trying to calm down Hunith.

5 minutes everyone's phone left their ears and Arthur said "any luck?"

Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon shook their heads and Gwaine said "no, you?"

"Nah, he's blocked me, try your phone" Arthur responded as everyone took it in turns to call Merlin each say 'blocked' afterwards.

"I have an idea why don't you use my phone to call him it won't be blocked 'cause he doesn't have my number" Gwen as passing Arthur her phone.

Arthur dialled Merlin on the phone and put it on speaker before waiting for Merlin to pick up.

Back in Spain Mordred was sitting in his bed room waiting for Merlin to come out of the toilet so they could finish watching Captain America 2 that Merlin brought with him when Merlin's phone started to ring.

"Mordred, can you get that for me?" Merlin called to him.

"Sure" Mordred called back remembering that no one from England should be calling him.

"**hello" **Mordred said down the phone and the people on the other end were momentarily dazed at the unfamiliar voice a language until Lancelot grabbed the phone and said "**hi is Merlin there"**

Mordred let out a shaky breather, fortunately not down the phone, and said "**I'm sorry I don't know anyone called Merlin, this is a new phone I got it of ebay"**

**"Okay, sorry" **Percival said before putting down the phone.

It was just then that Merlin came out of the shower and said "who was it?"

Mordred didn't answer the question he just show Merlin, Gwen's phone number on his recent list and said "you need to delete this contact"

Merlin looked at him strangely and said "why?"

"In was one of your 'friends' from England" Mordred said using air quotes.

Merlin instantly blocked the contact and him and Mordred resumed watching Captain America.

##############################################################################

* * *

**chapter 2 is done, yeah**

**the next chapter will probably be them going back to school after the summer holidays, them angsting over what they did to Merlin and reading more of the diary. maybe in Arthur's POV?**

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to school time, ya, i mean noooooooooooo! and for those of you that wanted to know we will be seeing more of merlin's diary in the next chapter.**

**disclaimer: i don't own anything but the plot and OC's**

* * *

Chapter 3

As soon as they got off the phone with Mordred; Arthur Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Gwen, Leon and Gwaine called the police but after 4½ week they still hadn't found Merlin and it was time to go back to school.

The group of friends minus Gwen walked silently in to the large school building before parting ways Arthur and Lancelot went to their tutor room, room 27, and Elyan, Percival, Leon and Gwaine went to room 26, Merlin would of gone with Arthur and Lancelot if he was here but he was starting his school in Spain.

Arthur, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon and Gwaine all went to CLS (City of London School) ,an all-boys school, whereas Gwen to CLSG (City of London School for Girls)

The boy school uniform was a school black blazer with the school badge, black or dark grey trousers, a white shirt, school tie (black with red strips) and black shoes.

Gwen's school uniform was a burgundy/red school blazer with the school badge, a burgundy/red skirt with black tights or socks, a white shirt and black shoes.

Meanwhile in Spain Mordred was helping Merlin get ready for school witch unlike the public school in England you didn't have to wear uniforms.

Merlin was wearing an unbuttoned blue, black, white and turquoise tartan shirt over a white t-shirt, as well as blue jeans and white trainers.

Mordred was wearing an unzipped grey and black American jacket over a black t-shirt as well as grey chinos and grey trainers, which Merlin had to say Mordred looked really cute in.

"Come on were going to be late" Mordred complained as he threw Merlin's graffiti covered bag from yesterday at him, which had be emptied a filled with school stuff (e.g. books, laptop and pencil case)

Merlin and Mordred ran to the garage but instead of going into the car elevator they went into the one next to it, witch was practically the same but considerably smaller, and pressed the button on the wall.

The glass door shut and the elevator went up, then when it was at the top the doors opened and Mordred yanked Merlin out of it before dragging him down the road opposite the way to the airport.

After about 5 minutes of running down the road, dodging cars, Merlin and Mordred reached the town and Mordred hauled Merlin to the end of the street and round the corner where he came face to face with a large secondary school.

Once inside Mordred showed Merlin to the headmaster's office before saying "I'll see you at break" and leaving.

Merlin stood uneasily in front of the head masters office for a while before gathering up the courage and knocked on the door.

"**Come in" **masculine voice said and Merlin obeyed opening the door a stepping in side.

The room was just like any other school offices- large desk in the middle of the room, trophies and certificates on the walls however none of the schools that Merlin had been too had a kind looking headmaster.

It seemed in the UK classifications for being a headmaster was: you have to look mean, you have to be hated, you have to be older the 30 and you never smile but this headmaster was the complete opposite he had neatly styled short brown hair to go with his deep sky blue eye and he was wearing the most comforting smile Merlin had ever seen.

He was wear a black blazer and a white t-shirt but Merlin couldn't see what he was wearing on his feet or legs because they wear covered by the table.

"**You must be Rial"** he said "**I'm** **Mr Zenith"**

**"Nice to meet you sir" **Merlinsaid sitting down on the seat opposite his when he gestured to it.

"**Firstly because you don't have a time table you will have to follow someone**" Mr Zenith explained "**is there anyone you know and want to follow?**"

"**Mordred La Fay**" Merlin answered instantly.

"**Okay… **Mrs Lawreen, come here please" Mr Zenith said switching to English halfway through, before a skinny woman with red hair and freckle dress in a floral t-shirt and a long green skirt came in.

"Yes sir**"** she said.

"Could you please take Mr Ávila to room 15?**"** he asked

"Of course" she said before turning to Merlin and saying "**follow me"**

Merlin followed Mrs Lawreen through the wide corridors and into room 15 where he saw Mordred at a desk at the front of the room reading book which he couldn't make out the name of.

"Miss Robin" Mrs Lawreen said to the teacher at the front of the room who turned around to face her.

"Yes?" Miss Robin said.

"This is Rial Ávila, he'll be following Mordred" Mrs Lawreen said before leaving.

"Everyone can you stop reading for a moment" Miss Robin said and all off the children dropped their books and looked at her.

"This is Rial Ávila, he'll be following Mordred" she said gesturing to me.

"Why does he have to follow that loser?" a boy with platinum blond hair said.

"Yeah, can't the cute follow one of us?" said a girl with black hair that had red streaks in. Merlin would have blushed at the comment if it was not put in a sentence to insult his friend.

"Rial will be following Mordred because the headmaster said so, any objections" Miss said and everyone went quite.

"Rial could you take a seat next to Mordred, please" she said and Merlin did.

"Why is everyone speaking English?" Merlin whispered into Mordred's ear.

"Oh god, I completely forgot to tell you, Galicia is one of the only places in Spain where everyone speaks English" Mordred explained.

"You could have told me that" Merlin hissed.

"Sorry" Mordred said wincing at Merlin's tone but before he or Merlin could say anything else the bell for break.

Merlin and Mordred were walking down the crowded corridor when the girl and boy that insulted Mordred in class cornered them along with a load of others.

"Get out of my way loser" the girl said shoving Mordred in to wall behind him so she was standing in front of Merlin,

"Hi cutie, I'm Daniela and this is Tyler" Daniela indicating to the boy.

"Hi" Merlin said resisting the urge to snap at them for shoving Mordred "… what did you want again?"

"well we were thinking that you could ditch this loser and come have fun with us" Daniela said taking Merlin by the arm.

From the floor Mordred looks up hopefully at Merlin trusting him not to choose them over him.

Merlin pulled away from Daniela said "that 'loser' just so happens to be my friend" _and crush _"so, no I will not 'ditch' him"

Daniela looked at him angered and said "have it your way" before flicking her hair in Merlin's face and walking off. The other did the same but just before Tyler left he said "you'll pay for that"

Merlin scoffed and turned 'round to help Mordred off the floor before continuing to the court yard.

"Thanks" Mordred smiled and Merlin wished he could make him smile like that forever.

"Hey, that's what friends are for" Merlin grinned.

"You could have been their friend" Mordred pointed out.

"Nah, those types of people don't have friends, just lackeys and even if I did become their friend they'd be very bad ones, and believe me I've had some pretty bad friends" Merlin explained surprised that he could talk about Arthur, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon and Gwaine while still grinning.

"Who were they anyway?" Merlin asked.

" Daniela Martínez and Tyler Alonso they're at the top of the food chain here which makes them think that they can bully who ever they please, I used to be 'friends' with them but I didn't like their idea of fun so I stopped being friends with then though they did only start being friends with me 'cause of my money" Mordred explained.

"Mordred" a girlish voice shouted once Merlin and Mordred got into the courtyard.

Merlin looked right to see two running to them waving to Mordred. The one on the right had beeline honey blond hair that came just below the middle of her back pinned behind her ear with a pair of sunglasses she also had an caramel tan and blue eyes. She was wearing a black and turquoise t-shirt blue ripped jeans and as she came closer Merlin could see that she had turquoise eye shadow on and was wear black pumps.

The girl on the left had extremely curly cherry chocolate hair that reached her shoulders, her tan was a little lighter than the other girl and she also had blue eyes. She was wearing a purple thin strapped t-shirt and sea green chinos as well as purple pumps and a sea green beret hat.

The girls were about to engulf Mordred in a hug when they saw Merlin. "Who's that?" the curly haired one asked.

"Oh yeah" Mordred said before introducing us "Sky, Melody this is Rial. Rial this is Melody" he pointed to the one with curly hair "and this is Skylin" he pointed to the other girls.

"Hi, know my name's Skylin but can you just call me Sky" Sky said and Merlin nodded.

"So your name's Rial?" Melody asked mostly to herself.

"Yup" Merlin said and Melody grinned.

"Can I call you Ry?" she asked.

"I guess" Merlin shrugged.

"Yay" Melody squealed.

"So what lesson do you two have next?" Sky asked.

Merlin looked at Mordred because he didn't have a time table and Mordred said "English language"

"Same" Sky said before adding to Rial "I'm the best at English"

Just then Mordred burst out laughing and everyone looked at him confused. "Well prepare to be dethroned queen Sky of the English language because Rial just moved here from England" Mordred said after he got his laughing under

"Really?" Melody asked Merlin but Sky just glared at him.

"Yeah" Merlin said uneasily a Sky glared at him.

It was then that the bell went signalling the end of break but just before Merlin entered the school building Sky whispered into his ear "you will not dethrone me"

The class was taught by Mr Shoe a half Spanish half English teacher with short brown hair and was dressed in a suit.

"**hello class please take a seat" **he said in Spanish as everyone walked into the room.

Once everyone was seated he said "**we will be doing a quiz today, maybe someone can dethrone Miss López will finally be dethroned."**

**"on everyone desks in a white board and a pen write down the answers on the board then show me when I tell you" **he explained "**if you get more than three questions wrong then you out I won't tell you if you get the questions wrong but if I tell you to sit down then you're out, the prize is a box of Churros"**

Merlin tried to remember as much as possible but wasn't sure if he'd got all the rules.

"everyone stand up" Mr shoe said in english just to get everyone's brains going, once everyone was stood up he said **"what is a boat called in English?"**

Both Merlin and Sky wrote 'Boat' or there board and showed it to Mr Shoe when he said to.

"**What is 'lion' in English?"**

'Lion' they both wrote.

"**What is helicopter in English?"**

Helicopter they both wrote and 4 people got out.

35 questions later and only Merlin and Sky were still standing Mordred and Melody got out on question 30: **what is the English word for Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?**

**"What is the English version of our saying 'to be made a chili'?"**

Merlin instantly wrote 'he's hoping mad' but Sky was frozen on the spot "_I don't know that one" _she thought franticallyso she just guess: 'like a fish out of water she put'

"**What is the English version of our saying I'm eating the head?" **

Merlin instantly wrote ' I'm trying to think' and Sky once again just guessed 'stop annoying me' she put.

"**What dose** **without a mouthful mean in English?"**

Merlin put down ' to be completely penniless' while Sky put down 'don't talk with your mouth full'

Mr Shoe eyed Sky before saying "it seems like we have a new king, Mr Rial Ávila, with no questions wrong"

Sky fell into her seat in a complete daze as Mr Shoe gave Merlin the box of Churros. The bell for lunch then went and everyone left the room and headed to the cafeteria.

Sky thought the Merlin would gloat about winning but instead he passed her some Churros along with everyone else and she gratefully took it; yes this was the beginning of a great friendship.

* * *

**well do you like it? too long? too short?**

**please tell me ;)**

**p.s all the OC's that i spent a chapter or more describing or explaining are important or will be important**

**p.p.s this has been edited since that last time in updated it**


	4. Chapter 4

**two chapters in one hour, lucky you, i was going so post chapter 3 yesterday but i lost track of time.**

**disclaimer: i one own the OC's and the plot**

##############################################################################

Chapter 4

_Dear diary _

_I finally got enough money for a plane ticket. I've been working 3 part time jobs to get this and it's not like I'm wanted here anyway, my mum didn't even notice that I got back at 1:00am from my job last night_

Not being able to read anymore Arthur flipped the book shut and leaned against the large oak tree in the school yard. '_I can't believe we did that to Merlin' _he thought.

Unable to resist Arthur took the diary home with his and had been reading it all break. Arthur took a quick glance at his watch to see the time _12:00pm _displayed on the digital clock face, he had 10 minutes left till the end of break so he read another diary entry.

_Dear diary _

_I tried to kill myself yesterday I got one of the razors out of the bathroom and sliced my wrist I was going to do it again when Mordred called me, he figured out what was going on and convinced me to stop as well as tell me how to bandage up my wrist._

_Nobody noticed, like usual, even when Gwaine yanked my wrist and accused me of stealing Gwen's notepad which I know for a fact he accidently dropped in the river._

_I was crying my heart out by the time he left, my wrist hurt so much, it still dose. I just got off the phone with Mordred, he was asking how I was and made me swear not to do that again, I guess Mordred's is my only friend._

Arthur flipped the page to look at another entry.

_Dear diary _

_I think I have a crush on Mordred, he so cute and he cares about me and we have got so much in common._

_…__but it's an impossible romance. I mean he is bi but I think he leans more towards girls; I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow he told me he had a girlfriend._

_I hope he doesn't though cause then he'll start ignoring me too and I don't think I could take that._

Now this one was defiantly a surprise. Arthur, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon and Gwaine, of course, knew that Merlin was bi however they though that he leaned more towards girls, I guess they were wrong.

_Dear diary _

_I got my mum to sign the letters (I hate being a minor) it was actually pretty easy._

_Mum was in the kitchen making popcorn for 'them' and I asked her to sing the letters but she just said "go away." So I kept asking her and she signed them without even reading them before telling me to go away._

_I think that my mum sometimes forgets that I'm the only one she gave birth to. _

Arthur finished reading the entry just as the bell went when he stuffed Merlin's diary into his bag and heading to his next class science.

Science was taught by Hunith's brother Gaius Browne who even though he didn't see Merlin much was still sad and confused about him running away, there was also some roomers going around saying that Gaius was leaving but Arthur didn't believe them, Gaius wouldn't leave at a time like this, would he?

Arthur walked into the room to find Gaius writing the word goodbye on the board and Arthur felt his heart sink into his stomach. _Gaius couldn't leave. He was the only family support Hunith had at the moment._

Arthur sat down at the front of the class still in a daze until Gaius snapped him out of it by saying "as you probably heard, I will no longer be teaching here I will be moving to Spain next week to start teaching there so this will be my last week"

The rest of the lesson went fairly well but Arthur was in a trace the whole way through it. "How can you leave at a time like this?" Arthur asked Gaius once everyone had left.

"Arthur, I'm as worried about Merlin as you are however me and Alice had already packed our stuff, booked our ticket and sold our house before we heard about it. I'm sorry, but my hands are tied" Gaius explained before heading to the staffroom.

* * *

Back in Spain Merlin was silently watching Mordred's fingers grace over the piano keys from the side of the room unknown to the young pianist.

Over this last week Merlin's crush had gotten bigger and he could now positively say that he was in love with Mordred. All he wanted to do at that moment in time was go over there a kiss Mordred but he refrained from doing so because he thought that Mordred would be disgusted and kick him out.

Mordred however was having the same urges; he'd had a crush on Merlin since they started Skypeing about a month after the school pen pal project finished and ever since they'd met in person his crush had only grown.

An hour later found Merlin and Mordred in the swimming pool throwing a beach ball to one another and just generally goofing off in the swimming pool when Isolt shouted them for dinner.

Merlin and Mordred climbed out of the pool and headed to their rooms to get changed however Mordred slipped dragging Merlin down with him.

They landed on the second patch of grass with Merlin lying on top of Mordred looking down at him. Both boys blushed before Merlin leaned down a capture Mordred in a kiss. As soon as Mordred got over his initial surprise of the situation he wrapped his arms around Merlin's neck and kissed him back.

When they had to break the kiss for air Merlin blushed at said "we should probably go get changed"

Mordred nodded and the two boys walked silently to their separate rooms before getting changed in to something casual and heading to the dining room.

Merlin and Mordred was very awkward all diner some much so that both Isolt and Cerdan asked twice "what's wrong?" and both times they responded in unison "nothing"

After diner the two love birds both went to Mordred's room. They stood in silence for what seemed like for ever until Merlin walked forward and gripped Mordred's hands in his own "now let's do this properly, Mordred, will you be my boyfriend?" he asked.

Mordred smiled and replied "I'd love to"

For the second time that day Merlin captured Mordred in a kiss however this one was much more passionate and it lasted longer. After the kiss was broken Merlin pulled Mordred to his chest and wrapped his arms around him before whispering in his ear "I love you"

Mordred wrapped his hands around Merlin stomach and whispered back "I love you too"

###############################################################################

**Merdred is finally here yeah and what's this Gaius is moving to Spain, wow.**

**please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**FINALLY CHAPTER 5!**

**i was going to update this yesterday but my Internet went off :(**

* * *

Chapter 5

Gaius was comforting Hunith after another one of her sobbing fits that she'd been having ever since Merlin had run away.

"How could I do that to him?" she sobbed in to Gaius' chest as he stroked her hair.

"This is all my fault" she said.

"No it's not" Gaius scolded and Hunith gave him a perplexed look "ok, it is partly your fault but it's not _all _your fault"

"But he was lonely and I wasn't there for his like a mother should have been" she proposed.

"Yes, you should have been there however Arthur, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon and Gwaine shouldn't have ignored him" Gaius explained.

"Honey, we need to go or were going to miss our flight to Spain in the morning" Alice said from the corner of the room.

"Okay, Alice" Gaius said before turning back to Hunith, "I have to go now my fights tomorrow then I have 3 days to settle in before I start my new job."

"Goodbye" Hunith said as she watched Gaius and Alice walk out the door.

#######################################################################################

It had been 4 days since Merlin asked Mordred to be his boyfriend and they still hadn't told anyone about it besides Melody and Sky, who totally freaked out and promised not to tell anyone.

Today, though, they were planning on telling Mordred's parents at breakfast.

Merlin and Mordred sat down on the table and instantly intertwined their hands under the table. Once everyone was sat down Mordred said "mum, dad we need to tell you something"

"Go ahead, sweetheart" Isolt encouraged.

"Well…" Mordred started.

"Were…kind of…" Merlin continued.

"Dating" they both ended revealing their intertwined hands and putting them on the table.

Cerdan and Isolt looked confused before Cerdan asked Merlin "what are you intentions towards my son?"

"What do you mean? I love him" Merlin answered clenching Mordred's hand closer.

Cerdan smiled "well, in that case I give you my blessing" Merlin smiled before Cerdan added "but if you ever hurt him I'll kill you"

"Trust me if I ever did that I'd let you kill me, better that than a life where I can't see Mordred" Merlin replied and Mordred's eye swelled with hope.

"Now let's eat" Cerdan said making everyone laugh.

After breakfast Merlin and Mordred when to the parlour, (the room underneath the swimming pool which about the half the size of it and the room had three glass walls with white curtains) and played blackjack.

The parlour had two doors on the back wall (the only one without glass), one led to a bath room and the other led to a lounge. On the front wall was make shift stage, that could be taken down at any time, in the middle of the room was a rectangular, large-medium, black, wooden coffee table with a white fluffy rug underneath it, the table also had two, 2-seater white sofas and two 3-seater white sofas around it.

Mordred and Merlin were situated at opposite sides of the table, siting comfortable on the rug when the sound of a doorbell rang though the villa.

Mordred walked to one of the tablet that was stationed on the walls throughout the house, which Merlin still hadn't figured out why that where there, and pressed the button that said 'lift' that was bleeping red.

Suddenly Sky and Melody appeared on the screen. "Hi Mordred" Sky said.

"Can you let us in?" Melody continued.

"I'm not sure if I should" Mordred teased as Merlin walked over to the wall just in time to see Mordred press the 'lift open' button and the tablet to go blank.

About 5 minutes later Sky and Melody walked in to the parlour, each carrying a duffle bag. Sky's bag was white with pink spots and leather straps that matched her outfit: white trousers with a gold chain, pink t-shirt, leather shoes, pink earrings, gold and pink bracelet and a gold necklace.

Melody's bag was covered in comic strips and he black straps which also matched her outfit: grey and black marvels jumper, grey trousers, comic pumps, marvels necklace, 'POW' earrings and a 'wow' cap.

"Oh, hi Ry, when did you get here?" Sky asked.

"Uh, I live here" Merlin replied.

"Wait a second the two of you are _living together_?" Melody asked obviously hinting something.

Merlin and Mordred blushed brightly once they caught on and said "no, nothing like that" but it didn't stop Melody and Sky from laughing their heads off.

"Wait a second, why are you here?" Merlin asked the two girls but Mordred answered instead.

"Oh, god I completely forgot to tell you, once a mouth we have a sleepover and it's my turn to host" Mordred ranted.

"What he" Sky and Melody said "jinks… double jinks… quadruple jinks"

"Yeah we get the point" Mordred said before they could continue.

"Well we're going to put our stuff in our temporal rooms" Melody said before she and Sky walked out of the door to the lounge.

Mordred followed the girls into the lounge and Merlin followed him. The lounge was a pretty large room with a 72'' flat screen, smart TV bolted onto the right wall then a large white semi-circle couch I front of it.

There were three doors leading off from the room, not including the glass sliding door on wall that the door that leads to the parlour was on, which lead to a balcony.

Sky went through the door opposite the one Merlin just came through, which Merlin presumed was a bed room, and Melody went through the door at the end of the left wall. There was also another door next to the one Sky went through that lead to a stair case that went upstairs.

Merlin and Mordred sat down on the large couch. Put the TV on and waited for Sky and Melody which wasn't that long. One they emerged for the rooms Sky and Melody sat down and the couch next to Mordred and Merlin before Mordred asked "so, what do you want to do?"

"I want to plat 52 questions with Ry" Melody said

"Hey, that was I was going to say" Sky complained.

"well, while you three do that I'm going to watch TV" Mordred said turning back to the screen.

"So who's going to start?" Merlin asked.

"I will" Sky answered "Ry what's your favourite colour?"

"Blue" Merlin replied "my turn, Melody what's your favourite colour?"

"Purple" she said "Ry can you play any instruments?"

"Yeah keyboard and guitar" Merlin responded "Sky, what's your favourite colour?"

"red" she answered "when's your birth day?"

"July 24th" Merlin said "Mel, when's your birthday?"

"August 25th. Where in England did you live?" she asked.

"London" he replied "Sky, when your birthday?"

"June 23rd" she said before back tracking "hey have you noticed something about our birthday?"

"No, why?" Melody said.

"My birthday is June 23rd, Ry's is July 24th, your birthday is August 25th and Mordred's birthday is September 26th" she said "do you get it now? 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, June, July, August, September"

"Oh, yeah that's weird" Merlin said.

"isn't it" Melody agreed "now who's turn is it?"

"I think it's Ry's" Sky said.

"well in that case" Merlin began "Melody do you play any instruments?"

"yup, key board and drums" she said popping the 'p' "what's your full name?"

" Rial Linor Cody Ávila" Merlin said trying not to say 'Merlin Balinor Emrys Ambrosius'.

"Linor" Melody mused "isn't that short for Balinor?"

"Yeah" Merlin answered warily "Sky do you play any instruments?"

Sky nodded and said "keyboard, guitar and cello. Have you had any other boyfriends or girlfriends?"

"A girlfriend" Merlin said stiffly.

"Really, what was her name?" Melody asked.

"Freya" Merlin answered shortly.

"Why did you break up?" Sky asked.

"She died" Merlin croaked out.

Mordred turned around and said "I'm sorry"

"It's fine" Merlin said.

"How did it happen?" Melody asked.

"She had terminal lung cancer" Merlin answered before breaking down it a sob.

* * *

**I killed Freya, nooooooooooooooooooooo**

**so what do you think?**

**pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review even if it just to say you hate me for killing Freya.**

**and i casr you didn't get it the first time or the second I KILLED FREYA!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once they got Merlin to calm down and stop crying everyone agreed not to bring up the subject again unless Merlin did, so now all four of them were sitting on the couch watching Iron Man 3 as they pass back and forth snacks; popcorn, chicken bites and crisps, that Mordred's mum had made for them.

"I love iron, man" Sky said "it's my favourite marvel's film"

"Meh, it's good but I prefer the avengers" Melody said "what about you Ry?"

"my favourite marvel's would be captain America 2" Merlin said.

"I agree with Merlin on that one, captain America 2 is the best" Mordred said before covering his mouth when he realize he just said Merlin's real name.

"Who's Merlin?" Sky asked.

"No one" Merlin and Mordred coursed.

Melody stared at both of them for a long time as they shifted under her gaze "what aren't you telling us?"

Merlin let out a big sigh and said "can you keep a secret?" the girls nodded their heads "well the thing is my names not actually Rial"

"Then what is it?" Sky asked.

"it's Merlin, Merlin Balinor Emrys Ambrosius" he answered "I changed my name before I ran away from home just prior to moving here"

"And why did you run away?" Melody asked.

"My _ex-_best friend got a new girlfriend and then everyone started to ignore me including my mother she even gave most of my stuff to him." Merlin said "he also started laughing when two of my other friends, Gwaine and Percival, shoved me into the dirt then walked right pass me a turned his nose up at me when I asked for help"

"And then?" Sky encouraged.

"well then it only got worst they started seeing everything I owned as their property and whenever they lost something they'd blame it on me even when they just left it at home then they'd tell my mom and she would just ground we without even _hearing _my side of the story" Merlin emphasised.

"What else happened?" Melody asked extremely angry that someone could treat Merlin that way.

"I tried to kill myself" Merlin said and the girls gasped "and they didn't even notice then Mordred offered to let me stay here so I changed my name and got on the first flight to Spain"

"Where the hell are those blood mongrels?" Sky shouted "I'm going to kill them"

"Get in line" Mordred said.

"No but seriously give us their addressed and we'll go murder them for you" Melody said.

"Thanks for the offer but think I'd prefer it if you weren't in jail and be sides, they're not worth it" Merlin commented.

"If you say so, _Merlin"_ Sky said "you know what, I think I prefer Rial"

"Me too" Melody said.

"Me too" Merlin "why do you think I chose it?"

"Good point" Melody said.

"So does anyone want to play truth or dare?" Mordred asked.

#########################################################

\- (Back in England) -

Gwaine was cuddled up in Percival's arms as he rubbed circles on his back.

"I miss Merlin" Gwaine mumbled.

"me too, love, me too" Percival said.

"I wonder if he's alright" Gwaine continued.

"I'm sure he is" Percival assured him "actually I think were ever he is, he's better off there than here, considering the way we treated him"

"Yeah" Gwaine sobered "but I can't help but want him back"

"me too" Percival said "maybe he's not even in England any more I mean if he was then the police would of found him by now"

"Well if he is I can rule out some countries" Gwaine said.

"Really which?" Percival asked.

"Merlin only speaks 7 languages; French, Italian, English, German, Russian, Arabic and Spanish" Gwaine informed him "so he's got to be in a place where they speak one of those languages"

"I guess" Percival agreed before sighing " I just can't believe we did that"

"Me neither, love me neither" Gwaine replied before falling asleep in his boyfriend's arms.

#####################(back in Spain)########################

Merlin, Mordred, Sky and Melody where sprawled out on the fluffy white rug in front of the couch in the living room

"I'm bored" Sky complained for the 10th time after they finished play truth or dare.

"You've already said that" Mordred pointed out.

"But I am" she whined.

"Then pick something do" Melody said.

"I dunno, what about you Rial?" she asked.

"Haven't got a clue" he said.

Melody rolled onto her side unknowingly on to the TV remote. The TV switched on and ended up on the music channel.

The song came on and everyone started singing.

_[Merlin]_

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn_

_I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into the bridge_

_[All]_

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care_

_[Mordred]_

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn_

_I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into the bridge_

_[All]_

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care_

_[Melody] _

_You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way_

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's chic_

_[All]_

_I love it!_

_I love it!_

_[Sky]_

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone_

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn_

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

_I crashed my car into the bridge_

_[All]_

_I don't care, I love it_

_I don't care, I love it, I love it_

_I don't care, I love it. I don't care_

_[Melody and Sky]_

_You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way_

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's chic_

_[Mordred and Merlin]_

_I don't care, I love it_

_I don't care, I love it, I love it_

_I don't care, I love it_

_I don't care, I love it, I love it_

_I don't care_

_I love it!_


	7. Chapter 7

**HIYA, **

**how ya doin'? chapter 7 yeah**

**disclaimer: Merlin and the country of Spain is mine as much as the eiffle tower, WHICH IS NOT AT ALL**

* * *

Chapter 7

Ever since the sleepover, which ended in Merlin, Mordred, Sky and Melody sing the whole night long, the foursome had been getting together more frequently to sing and it had quickly became their favourite past time.

However as the half term came to an end the free time was cut in half became of school.

#########################################################

The group of friend wandered around the town before school started, just looking at shops and occasionally buying things like sweets, cupcakes and churros.

Gaius however was looking very lost in the Spanish town as he walked around with a map in his hands looking very stumped.

And Merlin and Mordred walked in to the pastry shop to get some more churros at the exact moment Gaius came over too Sky and Melody.

"**Excuse me" **Gaius greeted.

The two girls turned around and Sky said "**what's up?"**

**"Can you point me to the secondary school around here?" **Gaius asked thankfully not paying attention to the shop window where Merlin and Mordred where still waiting in line.

"**Yeah, go to the end of the street and turn right then you'll be right in front of it" **Melody answered pointing to the end of the road.

Gaius turn around the corner at the exact time Merlin and Mordred came out of the shop carrying two boxes of churros.

#########################################################

"I hate school" Sky said as she stuffed he face with another churro and continued walking to towards the school.

"I second that" Merlin announced.

"Hey, I heard we got a new science teacher" Melody said.

"Yeah, Gaius Browne or somein' " Sky elaborated and Merlin momentarily froze.

"Hey, isn't Browne you mother's maiden name" Mordred whispered into Merlin's ear.

"yeah" Merlin muttered "and her brother's name is Gaius"

Mordred looked concerned "I'm sure it's just coincidence, love" he said.

"I hope your right" Merlin said before walking into the school building.

"oh, Rial, sweetie" a female voice said to the left of the foursome.

All of the quartet turned their heads to see Daniela walking towards them, wearing white thin strapped crop top with white blazer that reach her hips, she was also wearing black cut off shorts and black high heel boot and Merlin could only guess that she wore the clothes to try and seduce him.

As always behind her were Tyler and the rest of his lackey's who weren't wearing anything particular.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

"I want you to be my boyfriend" she said and Merlin had to stop himself from laughing but Sky and Melody had no such obligation as that laughed their heads off, Mordred however went stock still.

'_he doesn't really think I'll say yes, dose he?"_ Merlin thought before saying to Daniela "sorry, I'm taken"

"WHAT?" Daniela screeched before calming herself.

"well, I'm sure you can dump whichever one of those to losers you're dating and go out with me instead" she continued gesturing to Sky and Melody make the two girls laugh even harder, even Mordred couldn't supress a snort.

"Those two" he exclaimed "you think I'm dating one of them, that just… ew"

"Then who are you dating?" Daniela asked.

Merlin smirked before walked over to Mordred and giving him a surprise kiss on the lip making everyone gasp.

Mordred wrapped his arms around Merlin's neck, deepening the kiss and Daniela stormed off in a strop.

"Hey, get a room you to" Sky said as Merlin and Mordred broke the kiss.

"Whatever" Merlin said sticking his tongue out making Mordred laugh.

Just then the bell went.

"What have we got next?" Sky asked and everyone turned to stare at him.

"Seriously can't you ever remember your schedule?" Mordred asked.

"Nop" she replied popping the 'p'.

"we got science next" Melody said as she headed to the science block.

#########################################################

Merlin walked into the class room and froze on the spot, so did Gaius who was watch the door as students filed into the class room.

Merlin only snapped out of his daze when Mordred whisper into his ear "what's wrong?"

Merlin turn his head slightly but still didn't break eye contacted with Gaius before saying "I'm explain later" and taking his seat at the front of the class.

"**hello, I'm Gaius Browne and I'm your new science teacher."** He began, his eyes meeting Merlin's every chance he got "**now I don't know your names so when I say your name on the register could you please put your hand as well"**

Gaius' ghost over the register noticing that Merlin's name wasn't on their, well, not his real one anyway.

"**Rial Ávila" **Gaius finally said after 20 other names.

"**Here" **Merlin said putting his hand up, much to Gaius' surprisement.

The rest of the lesson when quite smoothly beside the fact that Merlin nor Gaius where paying attention to what they were doing so Merlin ended up dropping a test tube and Gaius ended put spilling a beaker of acid, thankfully it was only citric acid.

The bell when and just as Merlin made his way to the door Gaius said "Rial, could you stay behind please"

Mordred shot Merlin a concerned look as his boyfriend said "I'll be fine"

Once everyone had left Gaius shut the door and said "what are you doing here, Merlin?"

Merlin eyes flashed with anger as he said "Rial, my name is Rial"

"no your name is Merlin, it is the name your mother gave you and the name on your birth certificate" Gaius said stubbornly "so I'll ask again what are you doing, Merlin?"

"I said it's Rial and if you won't call me by my name I'll just leave" Merlin said as he headed towards the door.

"Don't you dare young man" Gaius warned.

"You can't tell me what to do" Merlin stated.

"I am your uncle, I sure can" Gaius said.

'_A certain piece of paper disagrees with you' _Merlin though before saying "so what?"

"So listen to me, Merlin" Gaius ordered.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT" Merlin shouted.

"Fine, Rial, then" Gaius gave in and Merlin smirked triumphantly "what are you doing here?"

"Besides not getting ignored my friends, not trying to commit suicide and having a nice life, not much" Merlin mused.

"Trying to commit suicide?" Gaius gasped.

"Haven't you read the diary?" Merlin asked confused.

"No" Gaius answered warily.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders and said "whatever"

Gaius walked over to his bag and pick up his phone.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked when Gaius started dialling.

"Calling your mother" Gaius answered.

"No" Merlin said as he knocked Gaius' phone out of his hands and in to his own.

"Give me my phone back" Gaius commanded.

"Then don't call my mum, please" Merlin begged.

"Why not?" Gaius asked.

"I don't want to leave" Merlin said "it's nice here, I've got the best friends in the entire world, I even got a boyfriend, please don't take that away from me"

"And what about the friends you left behind" Gaius asked.

"Friends?" Merlin asked "you call someone who turned your backs on you and drove you to try and commit suicide friends?"

"They didn't notice what they were doing" Gaius defended.

"well they should of " Merlin said "they should of notice when I had blood stained bandages around my wrist, they should of noticed when I didn't come to school because of the of the broken arm they gave me, they should of noticed the when I cast a cast on for three weeks, do you want me to continue?"

"I'm still calling your mother" Gaius said looking very stern but on the inside he was stricken.

"Tomorrow" Merlin said.

"What?" Gaius questioned.

"Wait until tomorrow, please" Merlin pleaded.

"Fine" Gaius sighed "I promise I'll wait until tomorrow but no longer"

"Thank you" Merlin said.

#########################################################

"What was all that about?" Mordred asked once Merlin came out of the science room.

"He's my uncle" Merlin stated

"Oh" was all Mordred could manage.

"And he's going to tell my mum were I am" Merlin continued.

"What?" Mordred said.

"Unless, I can convince him not to by tomorrow" Merlin finish.

"Well can you?" Mordred asked "convince him not to I mean"

"Yup… I think" Merlin said

"You think" Mordred patronized.

"Well there's a 20% chance that he'll still call my mum" Merlin confessed.

"I don't want you to leave" Mordred said.

"Neither do I" Merlin said" and I won't I promise"

#########################################################

Morning rolled around and Merlin was sitting on his bed staring at to pieces of paper, praying that Gaius would call his mother.

"Merlin, we need to go" Mordred called from down stairs.

"Coming" Merlin called back before putting the sheets of paper into his bag and zipping it up.

The duo took the usual root to school and got there at the usual time however instead of going to his usual first lessen Merlin got pulled a side by a teacher and was told to go to Gaius.

Where Merlin got the the science room he closed to door and hand Gaius the letters.

"What are these?" Gaius asked.

"Just read them" Merlin answered.

The first document read:

_COURT OF LONDON 25/07/2014 _

_1) I, Merlin Balinor Emrys Ambrosius, _

_2) Address: 49 Lavender Gardens, Battersea, London, SW11 1DJ, _

_3) Country Of Nationality: Ireland, _

_4) Date Of Birth: 24/07/1999, _

_5) I certify that I am not seeking a change of name for any un lawful purpose such as the avoidance of debt or evasion of law enforcement, 6) I wish to be known as Rial Linor Cody Ávila. _

_My signature:_ (Merlin's signature) _Guardian's signature_: (Hunith's signature)

"I guess your name is Rial" Gaius muttered before reading the next contract.

COURT OF LONDON

_I, Hunith Browne , being of sound and disposing mind, and free from fraud, duress, menace or under influence, do hereby make, declare and publish this. _

_FIRST: I hereby expressly revoke any and all former wills and codicils containing the name Merlin Balinor Emrys Ambrosius._

_SECOND: I hereby declare that I have no children; out of wedlock or in._

_THIRD: I direct all of my belongings to the rest of my immediate family when I die._

_My signature: (_Hunith's signature)

Gaius gasped and said "there's no way you got her to sign that"

"And yet there's her signature" Merlin pointed out

"you tricked her" Gaius accused.

"no I didn't, I told her it was important " Merlin said calmly.

"then how?" Gaius asked confused.

"_Hunith _was in the kitchen making popcorn for 'my so called friends' and when I asked her to sign them but she just snapped at me and said 'go away'. I told her it was important and she just sign them before saying 'now leave I'm busy" Merlin explained "so even if you did call her it wouldn't make a difference, she's not my mother"

Gaius knew Merlin was right; the only thing that would become of calling Hunith would be a court case that would probably end in Hunith being charged for child neglect.

"very well, I won't call Hunith" Gaius said.

* * *

**YEAH, Gaius isn't going to call Hunith**

**can anybody guess where i'm going with this story **

**if you can I'll give you a preview of my next chapter :)**

**please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**hi, chapter 8 is here  
**

**and by the way i probably wont be mentioning arthur and the knight for a while except for small updates on what they're doing. **

**to guest: i realized that i haven't actually said what happened to Balinor so what happen is Balinor and Hunith met in collage and then got married later balinor was a soldier and died saving the world, Balinor was also very rich and left all his money to Hunith so that's how hunith can afford to live in london and for merlin to go to a private school.**

* * *

Chapter 8

"What do you mean you haven't found him yet?" Arthur screamed at the two police officers, slamming his hands down on the table in the middle of the room.

Arthur, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon, Gwaine and Hunith were sitting in Hunith's front room listening to two police officers, that came by saying the case involving Merlin's location had been, so far, unfruitful.

"I mean, young man, that the runaway in question has took more effort than usual to cover up his tracks" one of the police men said – Finn Davies, according to his badge .

"What do you mean?" Gwaine said.

"most runaways don't take this much time planning there runaway however your friend has somehow managed to erase his name from the dater base and the only explanation I can give for that is that he'd changed his name but he could only do that if he had Mrs. Ambrosius' signature" he said.

Hunith let out a large gasp.

"Is there something the matter Miss?" the man said.

"About a week or so before Merlin l-left he go he got me to sign two letters, which I regrettable didn't read" Hunith confessed.

"But those letters could have been anything" Arthur said.

"Umm all look in to it" the officer said before leaving.

#########################################################

_MUSIC COMPETITION_

_Prize money of £100 pounds will be awarded to __**each**__ of the music group members as well as performing in the school summer concert in two weeks._

_Any musical act is welcome from sole acts to bands to singing groups._

_Entry cost £1:00 _

_Please sign up at the headmasters office. _

A large colourful poster in the middle of the school said as Merlin and Mordred took a quick glance at it and Mordred picked up a leaflet.

Sky and Melody were yet to arrive at the school, though they still had plenty of time and their first lesson was literacy, which they both hated.

The duo where surprised that Daniela and Tyler hadn't come to bother them yet, however the phrase 'spoke to soon' was quick established as they were caught walking towards them.

"Hi, you little fags" she sneered.

"It there something you want?" Mordred asked not looking away from the bill board.

"Yes, you just ruined our entire day by merely standing near us" Merlin added.

"Whatever" she said shoving passed them so she could get a better look at the poster.

"Actually I was coming to look at the poster" she noticed the leaflet in Mordred hand and said "you aren't thinking of entering are you, you'll never ever qualify, everybody knows it's a popularity contest and I'll get all of the votes"

Merlin let a small laugh and failed to mask it a sneeze.

"What?" Daniela snapped.

"There won't be any votes" Merlin said.

"And, why not?" she asked.

"'cause it's being judge by the headmaster" Merlin stated.

"I think you're mistaken" she said.

"No I'm not" Merlin said pointing to the bottom of the poster where in clearly said '_will be judge by the headmaster'_

"Uhh" she huffed before storming off, Tyler and their lackeys trailing behind her.

As soon as she turned around Merlin and Mordred bust out laughing and that's how Sky and Melody found them, laughing uncontrollably leaning on each other for support.

"What's so funny?" Melody asked.

"We'll tell you later" Merlin managed to say between fits of laughter.

#########################time skip#########################

"What is it?" Sky asked frustrated.

Merlin and Mordred had been casting the two girls silent looks all through school, obviously planning something, and it didn't stop with the end of day bell, no, it carried on all the way to Mordred's house and resumed in the lounge where they were now sitting.

"Have you seen the music contest poster?" Mordred asked instead of answering.

"Of course we have, everyone has…oh" Melody realizing what they were planning "you want us to entre don't, you?" Mordred and Merlin nodded.

"No, no, no, not, happening" Sky protested.

"Come on Sky please" Merlin begged.

"Why should I?" Sky asked.

"2: £100 EACH, each, 2: Daniela 's entering so we can totally give here what for, three: £100 BLOODY POUNDS" Mordred said.

"Well?" Merlin asked.

"You had me at giving Daniela what for" Sky smiled.

"Yes" the two boys cheered.

"Mel, what about you?" Merlin asked.

"I guess it couldn't hurt" she said.

"Yay, so, what should we be called?" Sky put forward.

"I know, let's be call cupcakes" Melody said hyper.

"Not happening" Merlin and Mordred coursed.

"What about dynamics?" Mordred said.

"It's okay" Sky said.

"How about, 'The Elementrixs'?" Melody proposed.

"Elementrixs" Merlin tested the name of his tongue "I like it"

"Me too" Sky said.

"Guess we have a band name then" Mordred said.

"what are we going to sing through?" Merlin said and everyone suddenly everyone started jumping in.

"Monster"

"Wings"

"Drive by"

"Roar"

"Wait" Merlin commanded "let me get a piece of paper"

In no time at all the piece of A3 paper was completely covered in song names, written as all angles.

"Uh, Mordred, how many songs are we allowed to do?" Merlin asked as he stared at the sheet.

Mordred picked up the leaflet and flicked through it before saying "it says all competitors must do two songs; one pre-published song and one original song"

"Original song?" Melody exclaimed.

"Yeah, how about we each come up with a song, show it to the rest of us and then we can vote on the one we want" Merlin suggested.

"Yeah, I think that'll work but in the meantime which pre-published song shall we do?" Mordred asked.

"Um, why don't put all the song in a had then pick one at random" Sky said.

"Okay let me get a hat or something" Merlin said before leaving.

A few minutes later Merlin returned with an empty celebrations box and Melody had finished writing the songs on small pieces of paper. Merlin put the pieces in the tube before shuffling it and handing it to Mordred to pick from.

Mordred showed the piece of paper to everyone before Merlin said "well we better start rehearsing."

* * *

**_IMPORTANT_**

**_as a side note i'm planning to pare sky and melody with one of the knight _**

**_so who do you think i should pare them with?_**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9, yay**

**by the way i will be updating faster from now on cause i want to do a Christmas bonus chapter**

**disclaimer: i own NOTHING, except for the plot and oc's**

**#################################################################################################**

Chapter 9

Exams were nerve racking, job interviews were nerve racking, first times were nerve racking however for the foursome nothing was more nerve racking then now.

The theater room was paint pitch black with 6 bright lights shining down on the hard black floor. The rest of the lights were for stage effects like stop lights, disco lights and projector lights.

in front of the stage was a 13 rows of velvet red cinema chairs and right in the middle was a table – the judging booth. Sitting behind the table was to teachers the first had neatly styled short brown hair to go with his deep sky blue eye and the second had fiery red hair with a very gangly and a load freckles – Mr Zenith and Mrs Lawreen.

In the middle on the stage was an assortment of instruments from ukuleles to trumpets. In front of the instrument were the Elementrixs.

Merlin was sitting on an electronic guitar adapter holding and acoustic guitar, Mordred was behind him then a little the right sitting I front of a black drum kit, Sky was standing to the right of his standing in front of a key board and to the right if her but a little bit in front was Melody holding a red electric guitar.

_[Melody]_

_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding in my head_

_Glitter all over the room_

_Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar_

_DJ's passed out in the yard_

_Barbie's on the barbeque_

_This a hickie or a bruise_

_[all]_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

_[Sky] _

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_[Merlin]_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_[Mordred]_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Op-oh-oh_

_[All]_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_[Merlin]_

_Trying to connect the dots_

_Don't know what to tell my boss_

_Think the city towed my car_

_Chandelier is on the floor_

_[Sky]_

_Ripped my favorite party dress_

_Warrant's out for my arrest_

_Think I need a ginger ale_

_That was such an epic fail_

_[All]_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_

_Damn_

_[Mordred]_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_[Melody]_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_[Mordred]_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_[Merlin]_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh whoa oh_

_[All]_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_(Do it all again)_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_(Do it all again)_

_This Friday night_

_[All]_

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_[Merlin &amp; Mordred]_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we danced on table tops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_[Sky and melody]_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_[All]_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_[Merlin] _

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop_

_Oh-whoa-oh_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again _

"that was last Friday night by Katie Perry and this is our original song loser like me"

_[Melody]_

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_

_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

_[Sky (melody)]_

_You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)_

_But, hey, give me just a little time_

_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_[all]_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

_'__Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, that's right_

_[Melody and Sky]_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_[Merlin]_

_Push me up against the locker_

_And hey, all I do is shake it off_

_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

_[Mordred]_

_I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters_

_'__Cause hey, I could be a superstar_

_I'll see you when you wash my car_

_[All]_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

_'__Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, that's right_

_[merlin and Mordred]_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_[Sky and Melody]_

_Hey, you, over there_

_Keep the L up-up in the air_

_Hey, you, over there_

_Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care_

_You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones_

_Like a rocket, just watch me go_

_Yeah, l-o-s-e-r_

_I can only be who I are_

_[Merlin and Mordred]_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me_

_A loser like me_

_[Sky and Melody]_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear_

_Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down_

_Baby, I don't care_

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out_

_[all] _

_You wanna be_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me (A loser like me)_

_A loser like me (A loser like me)_

_A loser like me _

The teachers were looking at them in awe, all of the notes were perfect and the original song was a complete success… although there was still other students to come.

"Thank you, Elementrixs" Mr Zenith said as the foursome walked off the stage.

########################################################

"Well, do you think we won?" Melody asked.

"I don't know" Merlin said solemnly.

"we I think we have a go chance" Mordred said.

"yeah lighten up you to" Sky ended as they reached there next class – science.

Gaius had been very tense off the first few days after he said he wouldn't call Hunith but he slowly warmed up to the idea that Merlin was truly better off here.

"Today we will be learning about how the brain functions" Gaius said and that how the seemingly endless wait to find out who won the competition started.

At lunch the foursome didn't eat anything they were to on edge, the announcement was about to be made.

"Hello" the voice of Mr Zenith boomed through the mics "after much consideration I have chosen a winner for the music contest" the members of Elementrixs clasped each other hand silently praying "and the winner is… Elementrixs"

"Yes" the foursome shouted jumping up in down.

"Could the member of said group please make their way to my office" Mr Zenith said.

#########################################################

Merlin, Mordred, Sky and Melody stood outside the headmaster's office waiting to be called in, they still couldn't stay still, they were so excited.

"come in" Mr Zenith called and the foursome did.

Once they were seated in front of Mr Zenith's desk, Mr passed each of them an envelope.

Then each opened the envelope to reveal a £100 check.

"now, as go know this isn't the only prize you will also have to perform at the summer concert in a week" Mr Zenith said "you will have to come up with a set list that includes 7 songs they can be original song or pre-published songs you can bring me the set list in two days"

"Yes, Sir" Merlin said.

"good, now off with you" Mr Zenith said in good nature.

"and congratulations" he said just before the foursome left.

"thank you, sir" they said.

**###############################################################################**

**so what do you think?**

**good?, bad?, too short?, don't like the songs?, any song suggestion?, i want to hear it all.**

**p.s original song: Loser Like Me by Glee**


	10. Chapter 10

**hiya, chapter 10 **

**yay double digits finally**

**disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and the oc's**

* * *

Chapter 10

"I can't believe we actually won" Melody said as she exited school.

"Me neither" Sky agreed.

"But now we have to come up with a set list" Mordred groaned.

"And Daniela will probably be bugging us more" Merlin complained.

"Way to ruin the mood guys" Melody said.

"any way about the set list do you want to come over to mine and sort it out" Mordred suggested.

"sure let me just call me mum" Sky said before picking up her phone and dialling her mum's number.

"me too" Melody said before dialling her mum's number.

Few minutes later they both said "we can come"

As the foursome walked down the road to Mordred's house Sky said "so, Rial, what's London like? and have you been on the London eye?"

"London's alright I guess but its way too busy and there's no point owning a car cause there's always traffic" Merlin said "and of course I've been on the London eye"

"I'd love to go to England" Sky confessed "but my parents said they won't take me unless in get an A on GCSE English test and that's like a year away"

"England isn't that good" Merlin reasoned "it's too busy, you have to wear school uniform and don't even get me stated on the weather"

"Meh, I still want to go" Sky said.

"And here we are" Mordred stated as they came face to face with the lifts.

"Well that was quick" Merlin said, stepping into the lift with the others.

The gang walked down to the parlour and sat down on the fluffy carpet, not bothering with couches, and started talking about the set list.

"well, any song Idea's?" Mordred asked.

The members of Elementrixs thought lond and hard about this but none of the song that they thought of seemed to work.

"Nop"

"None"

"Nil"

"hey, Rial, where did you put that sheet of paper with all those songs on?" Melody asked.

"Um,… I might of put it in the bin" Merlin said sheepishly.

They all groaned before Sky said "seriously"

"Soz" Merlin winced.

"Well why don't we just do original songs?" Mordred suggested "I mean we all really have four"

"Yeah, I guess that would work" Melody said "but we still have to do 3 more songs"

"Well, then let's get to work" Merlin said, enthusiastically.

The rest of the afternoon was spent writing song and rehearsing, though the four of them didn't really see it as a chore they were just doing what they loved.

#########################################################

"uhhhhhhhhhh" Sky yawned the next day as they walked into school with the song lyrics tightly secured in a folder under her right arm.

"I'm tired" Melody complained.

"Join the club" Merlin said rubbing the sleep form his eyes.

"Remind me again why we stayed up that late" Mordred asked looking more sleep then the rest of them.

The bell went and as expected one of the teacher came up to them and said that Mr Zenith wanted to see them.

Mr Zenith's like, the day before, way sitting in his chair going of some paper work went they came in. the headmaster didn't seem to notice when they walked in so Merlin loudly cleared his throat startling his.

"Uh-what-what's going on?" he stuttered before notice the four students "oh, is you for so how are you doing with the songs, I don't expect you to be done by now but I just wanted to see how it's going"

The foursome looked at each other before Sky stepped forward and said "actually sir we have finished"

Mr Zenith took the folder of song lyrics that Sky had given him and flipped through it with a thoughtful look on his face before saying "so you decided to original song?"

"Yes, sir" Merlin said perplexed "is there something wrong with that?"

"No, of course not, I'm just surprised that you got it done so fast" Mr Zenith confessed.

"Well, sir, we already had 4 song 'cause we each did one for the competition so we stayed up late night and did 3 more" Merlin explained before yawning as to prove his point.

"Well, an incredibly good job on the lyrics" Mr Zenith congratulated.

"Thank you, sir" Sky said.

"Well you better go to class don't want people thinking your skiving do we?" he said with a wink.

"Oh, here you might want these back to practice" Mr Zenith said giving them the folder back lust before they left.

Once the door locked Mr Zenith picked up his mobile and dialled a number and when the person on the other side picked up he said "yeah… hi… are you still look?... do you think you could make the concert?... yeah? Great…see you then"

Mr Zenith put down the phone and went back to the paper work.

* * *

**hey guess what?**

**ONLY 35 DAYS TO CHRISTMAS, YEAH**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review, santa said to  
**

**me: early christmas present?**

**santa: no**


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11, yay**

**disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and the oc's**

* * *

Chapter 11

The noise what almost unbearable; screaming, shouting, laughing, booing, all at the same time. The stage way darkened the only light that shone on it was that of phone screens. The velvet black curtains were closed just ready to be drawn.

In the middle of the stage were Merlin, Mordred, Sky and Melody however unlike the competition they didn't have their instruments in their hand or was behind them. They were all standing in a line opposite curtains.

The summer concert had finally rolled around and it was time for the show to begin.

The curtains rose and they started singing:

_[Merlin:]  
My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote  
Make me your radio ([Mordred:] yeah)  
Turn me up when you feel low ([Mordred:] turn it up a little bit)  
This melody was meant for you ([Mordred:] right there)  
Just sing along to my stereo_

_[Mordred:]_  
_Gym Class Heroes baby!_  
_If I was just another dusty record on the shelve ([Sky:] Ooh)_  
_Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else,_  
_If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that? ([Melody:] Uh)_  
_Like it read well, check it Trouty, I can handle that_  
_Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks ([Melody:] Uh)_  
_Its just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks_  
_I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that ([Melody:] Oh yeah)_  
_Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts_

_[Melody:]_  
_If I could only find a note to make you understand_  
_I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand_  
_[Mordred:]_  
_Just keep it stuck inside your head, like [with Sky] your favorite tune_  
_And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you ([Melody:] Oh, whoa)_

_[Merlin:]_  
_My heart's a stereo_  
_It beats for you, so listen close_  
_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote ([Mordred:] Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on)_  
_Make me your radio_  
_Turn me up when you feel low_  
_This melody was meant for you_  
_Just sing along to my stereo_

_[Merlin:]_  
_Oh oh oh oh_

_[Merlin and Sky:]_  
_To my stereo_

_[Merlin:]_  
_Oh oh oh oh_

_[Merlin and Sky:]_  
_So sing along to my stereo_

_[Mordred:]_  
_Let's go!If I was an old school, fifty pound boombox (remember them?) ([Melody:] hoo)_  
_Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk_  
_Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (Turn it up!) ([Melody:] yeah yeah yeah)_  
_And crank it higher every time they told you to stop ([Melody:] yeah)_

_And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me ([Sky:] hey)_  
_When you have to purchase mad D batteries ([Melody:] oh)_  
_Appreciate every mixtape your friends make_  
_You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate_

_[Sky:]  
I think finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hands_

_[Mordred:]_  
_Keep me stuck inside your head, like your favourite tune_  
_You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you ([Melody:] Oooh)_

_[Merlin:]_  
_My heart's a stereo ([Mordred:] uh)_  
_It beats for you, so listen close ([Mordred:] listen)_  
_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote ([Mordred:] oh oh)_  
_Make me your radio ([Mordred:] come on)_  
_Turn me up when you feel low ([Mordred:] turn it up)_  
_This melody was meant for you_  
_Just sing along to my stereo ([Mordred:] the good life)_

_[Merlin:]_  
_Oh oh oh oh ([Mordred:] yeah haha)_

_[Merlin and Sky:]_  
_To my stereo_

_[Merlin:]_  
_Oh oh oh oh_

_[Merlin and Sky:]_  
_So sing along to my stereo_

_[Merlin:]_  
_I only pray you never leave me behind ([Mordred:] never leave me)_  
_Because good music can be so hard to find ([Mordred:] so hard to find) ([Melody:] oh)_  
_I take your head and ([Melody:] oh) hold it closer to mine ([Melody:] yeah, yeah)_  
_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind!_

_[Merlin with Melody and Sky:]_  
_My heart's a stereo ([Mordred:] yeah)_  
_It beats for you, so listen close_  
_Hear my thoughts in every note ([Melody:] you gotta make me a radio)_  
_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_  
_This melody was meant for you ([Melody:] yeah, yeah)_  
_Just sing along to my stereo ([Melody:] yeah)_

_[Merlin:]_  
_Oh oh oh oh_

_[Merlin and Sky:]_  
_To my stereo ([Melody:] Oh yeah)_

_[Merlin:] Oh oh oh oh ([Melody:] My radio)_

_[Merlin, Melody and Sky:]_  
_So sing along to my stereo!_

_[Mordred]_  
_Yeah!_

The music stopped and the crowd went wild.

"Ele-men-trixs, Ele-men-trixs, Ele-men-trixs" the audience cheered as Merlin, Mordred, Sky and Melody got ready for their next song.

A door a opened from the floor and from it rose a platform with their instruments on. Mordred went to the drum, Sky: the keyboard and Melody the guitar. There was another guitar but Merlin didn't pick it up, instead he walked to the front of them and starting singing a solo.

_I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemies' eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead, long live the king!"  
One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castle stands  
Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a'ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
Once you'd gone it was never,  
never an honest word  
That was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become  
Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh...who would ever wanna be king_

_I hear Jerusalem bells were ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs were singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field  
For some reason I can't explain  
I know St. Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

_(Whoa...) Here Jerusalem bells were ringing  
(Whoa...) Roman Cavalry choirs were singing  
(Whoa...) Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
(Whoa...) My missionaries in a foreign field  
(Whoa...) For some reason I can't explain  
(Whoa...) I know St. Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

The music once again stopped and once again the crowd went wild…however one person wasn't. In the middle on the audience was a woman, most likely in her late 20's, she had pale skin and jet black hair and eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt with a black tie and blazer she also wore a black shirt that went to her knees and black high heels and all she was doing was smiling, softly.

The Elementrixs once again change positions Mordred, Melody and Sky stepped away from their instruments and joined Merlin before the music started again:

_[Merlin:]_

_Your butt is mine_

_Gonna tell you right_

_Just show your face_

_In broad daylight_

_I'm telling you_

_On how I feel_

_Gonna hurt your mind_

_Don't shoot to kill_

_Come on, Come on,_

_Lay it on me_

_All right_

_[Mordred :]_

_I'm giving you_

_On the count of three_

_To show your stuff_

_Or let it be_

_I'm telling you_

_Just watch your mouth_

_I know your game_

_What you're about_

_[Merlin:]_

_Well they say the sky's the limit_

_And to me that's really true_

_But my friend you have seen nothin'_

_Just wait 'till I get through_

_[Sky]_

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_[Melody]_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_And the whole world has to answer right now_

_Just to tell you once again,_

_Who's bad?_

_[Mordred:]_

_The word is out_

_You're doin' wrong_

_Gonna lock you up_

_Before too long_

_[Merlin:]_

_Your lyin' eyes_

_Gonna tell you right_

_So listen up_

_Don't make a fight,_

_Your talk is cheap_

_You're not a man_

_You're throwin' stones_

_To hide your hands_

_[Mordred:]_

_Well they say the sky's the limit_

_And to me that's really true_

_But my friend you have seen nothin'_

_Just wait 'till I get through_

_[Melody:]_

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad - come on_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_[Sky:]_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on, you know_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_And the whole world has to answer right now_

_Just to tell you once again,_

_Who's bad?_

_[Sky and Melody:]_

_Woo! Woo! Woo!_

_[Merlin:]_

_We can change the world tomorrow_

_This could be a better place_

_If you don't like what I'm sayin'_

_Then won't you slap my face_

_[Sky:]_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad - come on_

_(Bad, bad - really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it - you know it_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_[Melody:]_

_You know, you know, you know - come on_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_And the whole world has to answer right now_

_(And the whole world has to answer right now)_

_Just to tell you_

_(Just to tell you once again)_

_[All]_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad - you know it_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad - you know - hoo!_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_You know I'm bad - I'm bad - you know it, you know_

_(Bad bad - really, really bad)_

_And the whole world has to answer right now_

_(And the whole world has to answer right now)_

_Just to tell you once again..._

_(Just to tell you once again...)_

_Who's bad?_

This carried on throughout the concert until the four retired to their 'dressing' room.

"god, that was awesome" Merlin stated.

"you can say that again" Sky agree.

"I just remembered I have stage fright" Melody said and they all bust out laughing.

"Well I'm glad you've gotten over that" an anonymous said and the four kids turned to look at the source of it.

Standing in the door way was the woman from earlier but she was now carrying a brief case.

"Hi, I'm Mrs Gómez" she said taking a step forward and offering her hand to shake.

Merlin shook her hand and said "nice to meet you Mrs Gómez, I'm Rial Ávila, that Mordred Le Fay, Sky López and Melody Blanco" he pointed to each of them in turn as he said it.

"What can we do for you ma'am?" Mordred asked.

"The thing is, I was in the audience and I loveed your singing" she said.

"Well, um, thanks" Melody said blushing.

"Actually I'm from a music company and we'd like to offer to record deal" she confessed.

* * *

**OOo so what going to happen  
**

**pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review **

**p.s songs**

**no.1 :the glee version of stereo hearts by gym class heroes **

**no.2: when i ruled the world by coldplay **

**n0.3 the glee version of bad**


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12, yay**

**finally this story's getting somewhere**

**disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and the OC's**

* * *

Chapter 12

"c-come again" Merlin stuttered, not believing his ears.

"We want to offer you a record deal" Mrs Gómez repeated.

The four 15-year-olds stared at the woman in shock, wondered and awe, not totally grasping the concept of the situation.

"So… is that a yes or a no?" she inquired trying to fill the silence that had taken over the room.

"What?...um…oh…well, can we have some time to think about this?" Mordred just about managed to say.

Mrs Gómez gave them a warm smile "sure I'm here all week, so why don't you tell me your decision on Saturday"

"Sure, I guess that would work, where are you staying?" Melody asked still a little shaken up over the matter.

Mrs Gómez took a A5 note book out of her black brief case and scribbled a few word on the next clean page before ripping it out and passing it to Melody, I had a address on it"

"I'm currently staying here but if you prefer we could me at the café in town?" she said.

"I'm I think we'll meet you at the café, say 4:00pm?" Merlin said.

Mrs Gómez flipped through her note book before saying "yeah, that should work I'll see you then"

Once Mrs Gómez, left after writing the date and time in her book, the first thing that Merlin did was pinch Mordred to make sure it was real and when he let out a prompt yelp, Merlin pinch himself on the shoulder just to double check.

"Am I dreaming?" Sky asked.

"Judging by the pain in my shoulder; no" Merlin said.

"So… what shall we do?" Mordred asked.

"Well, I think we should go home, tell our parents and then meet up again tomorrow" Merlin suggested.

"Okay" Melody said and the four of them parted way.

#########################################################

Merlin and Mordred were sitting on the bed in Merlin's room. Merlin was sitting with his back on a pillow against the head rest with Mordred sitting in front of him, curled up in his arms.

"So, what do you think we should do about this record deal?" Mordred asked.

"Well, I think this is all a little fast for my liking but I'd real love to make a career out of this" Merlin answered gesturing to the many sheets of lyrics scatted out on the floor.

"Yeah me too" Mordred agreed "I think we should say yes"

"Well, let's tell your dad first" Merlin suggested "didn't you say he was a band manger before"

"Yeah, he was" Mordred clarified.

"So, let take some time to think about this" Merlin said resting his chin on Mordred's head.

"I suppose your right" Mordred complied.

"I'm always right" Merlin grinned.

"Be quite" Mordred said before capturing his boyfriend in a passionate kiss.

"Rial , Mordred, dinner's ready!" Isolt called from the kitchen.

Merlin and Mordred broke the kiss before heading down stairs to tell Cerdan about the record deal.

#########################################################

Merlin and Mordred shifted uncomfortable in their chair, unsure of how to tell Cerdan and Isolt about the record deal offer.

"Uh, dad we need to tell you something" Mordred said as Cerdan was about to pick up another spring roll.

"Sure, son, what is it?" Cerdan asked giving the boys a warm smile.

"Well, after the show a woman came into the dressing room an-" Mordred was cut off.

"Oh my god, she didn't do anything to you, did she?" Isolt said frantically.

"No, no, quite the opposite actually" Merlin assured her.

"Then what?" Cerdan asked confused.

"Well she may have…" Mordred started.

"Offered us a record deal" Merlin finished.

Cerdan and Isolt's mouths made an 'O' shape as the came to realization.

"Well, say something, please" Merlin begged.

"Um, you two do realise that this isn't a laughing matter" Cerdan said slipping into what Mordred called 'manager mode'.

"Yes" Merlin and Mordred said simultaneously.

"Well, in that case I think it's time to come out of retirement" Cerdan smiled.

"Really?" Mordred asked grinning.

"Well, first we have to see what Sky and Melody said but I think you should go for it" Cerdan encouraged.

"yes" Merlin and Mordred cheered.

#########################################################

Merlin and Mordred waited anxiously in front of school for Sky and Melody, the foursome weren't actually going to school because the teachers were on strike but they thought it was the easiest place to meet up.

"Rial, Mordred" Sky shouted from the other side of the road with Melody.

The two boys ran across the road greeting their friend with a hug before heading to nearest café.

"So what are we going to do about this record deal?" Merlin asked after ordering an iced pineapple and mango smoothie.

"Well, I told my parents about it and they said go for it" Sky said.

"Same here but my parents were a little more reluctant" Melody confessed.

"how about we just put it to a vote" Merlin said "who think's we should say 'no'" no one put their hand up "and who think's we should said 'yes'" everyone put their hand up "well then it's decided"

Mordred took a sip of his Iced Fruit Punch, deep in thought, before saying "hey, not be a party pooper or anything but don't you think it's weird that Daniela hasn't been bugging us lately?"

"Oh, yeah I that what I forgot, there's a rumour going around saying she got expelled" Melody said and Merlin almost spat out his drink.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if it's true though I hoping it is" Melody clarified.

"That I'd be awesome" Mordred said "a record deal and no more Daniela"

"It so totally would" Sky agreed.

#########################################################

Saturday found the band-to-be walking toward the local café to meet Mrs Gómez to talk about the record deal.

The foursome quickly spotted where she was sitting and went and down next to her.

"so have you four made up your mind?" Mrs Gómez asked with a warm smile on her face.

"yes, we have" Merlin said having been pre-elected to do the talking "and we'd like to take you up on your offer"

Mrs Gómez's face broke into a grin as she said "great but unfortunately there are some papers to sign"

The woman reached into her leather brief case and got out eight contracts before handing them to each and saying "one's for you to sing and one's for your parents to sign"

Merlin tensed at the mention of parents knowing that he couldn't just go up to Hunith, ask her to sign it, then come back beside she wasn't even his mum anymore.

"Uh, I might have a problem with that" Merlin began "the thing is my mum's disowned me and my dad's dead"

"Well, I'm sorry about that, Rial" Mrs Gómez said sincerely.

"Don't be" Merlin said "I didn't really know my dad, he died when I was six weeks old and I'm better of here than with my 'mother'"

"well as regards to the contract, is there anyone you're staying with that could sign it?" Mrs Gómez asked.

"Uh, yeah I'm currently staying with Mordred" Merlin said gesturing to his boyfriend.

"Well in that case just get them to sign it and I'll meet you back here tomorrow at the same time, if that's alright with you?" Mrs Gómez asked.

"Yeah, that should work" Sky said before the five parted ways.

* * *

**34 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS, YEAH**

**so what did you think? good? bad?**

**please tell me**

**p.s i think i'm going back england for chapter 14**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yeah, chapter ****13**** finally,**

**hello peps 19 days till christmas and 7 days till my birthday**

**disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot and the oc's**

**p.s. it's rubbish having your birthday close to christmas.**

* * *

Chapter 13

With documents signed and contracts drawn up the quartet was walking into the recording studio for the first time with Cerdan, who had become their manager.

After checking in at the reception one man with bight ginger hair and green eyes dressed in a black suit, who introduced himself as Leonardo Fernández and said that he was going to give them a tour.

After about 15 minutes of walking around the establishment the quartet made it to their studio, which already had the name 'Elementrixs' printed on it with a gold star.

Leo opened the door to let them in and what they saw was, in their eyes, absolutely awesome.

The _first_ room was a large square and was covered in chairs, tables and bean bags to the size of beds, the floor was black lament with silver skirting and the ceiling looked like the night Sky.

On the wall opposite them was four doors with each of their names on with a star underneath, the wall to the right of the them also had a door along with a big glass panel leading into the actual recording studio.

Merlin walked through the door with his name on and found himself awestruck. The room had a dressing table that wasn't to feminine or to flashy and was decorated in blues and silvers. Like the man room it also had bean bags and chairs which were _so_ comfy. It also had a big flat screen TV attached to the wall.

Everybody else's rooms were practically the same except from the colour scheme; Melody's room was purple, her favourite colour, Sky's was red, her favourite colour and Mordred's was green his favourite colour.

"by your speechlessness I'm guessing that you like it" Leo said laughing at their reaction.

"yes" all four of them exclaimed.

"good" Leo said "'cause this is where you'll be doing practically everything; recording, rehearsing, writing lyric, you name it"

#########################################################

As it turned out Leo was going to be their assistant manager and both he and Cerdan decided that they should start work on their first album and agreeing that they should use some of the song from the concert.

It was quickly established that Merlin was the best song writer because of his ability to write catchy songs in half the time of Mordred, Sky and Melody, though the other 3 still helped from time to time.

After their first song was done and dusted the next step were music videos but even through all the hassle and late nights they love every second of it.

#########################################################

A week after published their first song, which happed to be a Saturday, Merlin and Mordred was having a movie date in the lounge.

Mordred screamed burying his head into Merlin's chest as they continued watching _Truth Or Die_ and Mordred was sure he was going to end up with nightmares.

To be honest it wasn't even that dark outside probably about 4:00pm but the fact that all the curtains where closed made the room a whole lot darker.

Once the film was finish Mordred insisted that they opened the curtains and put on a different film.

"Oh, is someone scared" Merlin cooed as he open the curtains.

Mordred rolled his eyes and his boyfriend's antics before flipping to the music channel just in time to watch the end of thinking _Out Loud By Ed Sheeran_ however they were surprised to find it at no.2 not no.1.

"_well with Ed Sheeran, Thinking Out Loud knocked down to number two whose at the top of the charts?" the blond woman of the screen said "well, you'll be surprised to know that a new music group has just made their debut and here it is"_

The screen swirled into the image of Merlin, Mordred, Sky and Melody sing there new song.

_[Sky:]_  
_You shout it out_  
_But I can't hear a word you say_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_  
_I'm criticized_  
_But all your bullets ricochet_  
_Shoot me down, but I get up_

_[Merlin:]_  
_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_

_[all:]_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_

_[Mordred:]_  
_Cut me down_  
_But it's you who'll have further to fall_  
_Ghost town and haunted love_  
_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_[Melody]_  
_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_

_[all:]_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_

_[Merlin:]_  
_Stone-hard, machine gun_  
_Firing at the ones who run_  
_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_[all:]_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_I am titanium_

"Pinch me" Merlin said as he stared at the screen.

Mordred did and Merlin let out a yelp before saying "hey, I didn't actually mean it"

"well, at least we know we're not dreaming, hey, call Sky and Melody" Mordred ordered.

Merlin quickly grabbed his phone and clicked on the 3-way-call button before calling Sky and Melody.

"_What is it?" _Sky asked.

"_Yeah, I'm busy" _Melody said.

"Go on to the music channel, now" Merlin ordered.

"_Why?" Melody asked._

"Just do it" Merlin ordered before he heard 2 clicks of a TV remote.

"_No way" _Sky said obviously having found the channel.

_"Tell me I'm dreaming?" _Melody said.

"You're not dreaming" Sky said.

#########################################################

After their first number one their songs sold like wild fire being asked to go to concerts, though they reluctantly declined under Cerdan's orders say they had something else planed, premieres, which they did go to, parties and big events.

However the fun stopped and the hell began when the summer holidays came to a close and school began again.

* * *

**so what did you think good? bad?**

**please tell me, i'm losing my mind**

**note: 19 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS AND 7 DAYS TILL MY BIRTHDAY**

**P.S The song is titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia **


	14. Chapter 14

**HI, **

**15 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS ISN'T IS EXCITING **

**so here's chapter 14 (i know i didn't think I'd make in this far either) **

**hope you like it and please review**

* * *

Chapter 14

Merlin, Mordred, Sky and Melody were sitting their studio room with nothing better to do, a week after their first number one and the publicity got really bad, so bad that they couldn't even leave their house without reporters shoving microphones in their face.

"Maybe we should of through this through more" Melody suggested.

"we it's to late now" Merlin pointed out.

"Good point" Melody said "but it's so boring being cramped up here, I can ever go to my sister's house with half a dozen people asking me for autographs"

"Hey look on the bright side, were superstars" Mordred grinned.

"Mordred's right you two" Sky said before smirking "and I know actually how to get you in to the spirit of things"

"What?" Merlin asked but before he knew it Sky was throwing a hooded jacket and a pair of glasses at him.

"Put those on and follow me" she ordered before throwing the same think at Mordred and Melody and sticking a jacket on herself, she didn't need a pair of glasses because she already had some on.

Merlin followed his, somewhat insane, friend out of the building and to the town.

"What are we doing here?" Melody asked.

"You'll see" Sky smirked.

They quartet walk a couple more blocks before Sky promptly stopping causing Mordred, who was walking behind her, to crash into her back.

Merlin looked up to find himself in front of a large salon with the words: Lopez salon written on a large sign in fancy writing.

"Seriously, Sky? A salon?" Merlin groaned.

"Yep" Sky said as she opened the doors.

The walls of the salon were painted with in contrast to the floor which was a green and with checkerboard. All the seats and tables were green along with the hanging light fixtures. The salon was quite large and was separated into 4 parts: the nail salons, the hair salons, piercing area and the pedicures and manicures area.

The quartet walked to the reception were an older Sky stood the only difference was she had platinum blond hair instead of beeline honey blond.

"hey, Cari, could get us a private room?" Sky asked the woman, flicking up her glasses for a split second.

Cari or Carissa Neon nee López was Sky's older sister by 5 years and was now running her own salon.

"Sure, Skylin" she said, being the only one who ever calls Sky Skylin besides her parents.

The quartet followed the older López to a smaller room which had 4 mirrors reflecting 4 green chairs that were directly opposite them, two piercing stations and one nail studio.

The four pop stars took of their 'disguises' as Cari said "so what do you four next-big-things-to-be want doing?"

"We want a complete makeover" Sky said.

"What?" Mordred and Melody exclaimed.

"Well I'm in" Merlin said before turning to Mordred and saying "come on it'll be fun"

"Ok" Mordred said.

"Well if you guys are doing in then I might as well" Melody conceded.

"So what exactly do you want doing?" cri asked.

"Surprise us" Merlin said before back tracking "but made sure it looks alright"

"Ok I can do that" she said before disappearing through the door back to the main salon.

A few minutes she came back with three of her colleagues holding four black velvet cloths before covering up all of the mirrors and gesturing for them to take a seat.

When Merlin first registered the cutting shawl going on and chunks of hair falling from his head he was a little tense, it wasn't a bad sort of tense he was just anxious to see what he looked like afterwards. Merlin glanced right and saw that his friends were also having their hair cut except for Melody who seemed to be getting a relaxer.

Many snips later and Merlin felt the shawl come off his neck and the brush sweep up the hair. A few seconds later and the same stylist came back with a plastic tube and some hair die appliers.

15 minute later and they were all done, but what they looked like none of them knew.

Slowly Merlin uncovered the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. His raven black was no longer a frizzy mess. His hair was now cut short with a medium sized quiff and was streaked lapis blue.

"What do you think?" Merlin asked Mordred who was sitting next to him but as soon as he turned around he gasped.

His longish curly brown hair was now gone. He had short back and sides but the top of his head was very spiky and was streaked neon red.

"What?" Mordred questioned "is there something wrong?"

"Take a look for you" Merlin said yanking the cloth of Mordred's mirror.

"Wow" Mordred said running his fingers through his hair.

"So what do you think of my hair cut?" Merlin asked again.

"It looks good on you" Mordred said before whispering in Merlin's ear "and it makes you look hot"

"Is that so" Merlin said amused at the flush look on his boyfriends face "well your totally adorable" he whispered in his ear.

"If you two don't stop it with all the lovey dovey faces I'm gonna puke" Sky exclaimed causing the two boys to look at her.

Her long beeline honey blond hair had been cut into a short pixie style with a long bang that covered her right eye and end at a point at the bottom of her jaw. Her new hair style had also been streaked a vibrant hot pick.

"Nice hair do" Merlin said.

"Thanks I absolutely love it" Sky said.

"Hello, no one's commented on my hair yet" Melody point out making everyone look at her.

Her extremely curly cherry chocolate was now straight that curled a little at the end she also had a French braid starting from to left side of her for head and end just behind her right ear and it was all streaked purple.

"Woe you look awesome" Mordred said.

"Thanks, I think I prefer it to my curly mess" she commented.

"I'm guessing that you like your knew hair cuts" Cari said from out of nowhere startling the 4 teens.

"yeah, we love them" Merlin said.

Cari noticed how Melody's eyes kept flickering to the piercing station so she said "you the ear piercing are 2 for the price of 3 but for you I'll do it for free"

"Really" Melody piped up.

"Course" she smiled "let me just get the piercing sheet.

Melody skimmed through the list of piercing before saying "could I have two standard lobe piercings; one on each ear and a helix on my left"

"Sure" Carissa said "are any of you lot have a piercing? remember it's free"

"Sure, why not?" Merlin said before looking through the list of piercings as Melody got hers done with the occasional yelp as the piercing gun did its work.

"So have you decided what ear piercings you want?" Cari asked Merlin with a smile on her face.

"Uh, yeah, can I have a standard lobe, upper lobe and conch piercing all on my left ear please?" Merlin requested.

"Sure just sit down" said instructed.

Merlin sat down on the chair nervously watching as Cari sterilized the piercing equipment and out on a new pair of rubber gloves.

The standard lobe and upper lobe piercings didn't hurt much but when the piercing needle when through his cartilage he screamed.

"Well, what did you expect? It's a cartilage piercing" Cari said before passing Merlin some ice wrapped in tissue to put on his conch piercing and he excepted it gratefully.

"So does anyone else what one?" Cari asked.

By the time they were finished Mordred had had a standard lobe, anti-tragus and helix on his right ear and Sky had tragus and daith to accompany her standard lobe piercing that she already had.

When Merlin and Mordred got home Merlin looked in the mirror and said "wow, I look completely different"

And it was true he had a new haircut, a new style of clothes, ear piercings and his skin was a lot lighter but it couldn't be called a tan, yet. It was at that moment that Merlin Balinor Emrys Ambrosius, son of Hunith Ambrosius nee Browne died and Rial Linor Cody Ávila was officially born.

* * *

**yaay makeover *squeals***

**please review**

**links for piercings and hair cuts are on my profile  
**

**NOTE: 15 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS**


	15. Chapter 15

HI, YA

chapter 15 finally

so sorry it took so long to update it was my birth day last Friday and i was out of town for the weekend

NOTE: 8 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS

P.S sorry this is short i got the flue off my dad so i couldn't write much

the next chapter will be the christmas one and it WILL be longer

* * *

Chapter 15

Arthur Pendragon was, in all, not a very short tempered person but this was getting ridiculous. It had been three months since Merlin 'disappeared' and the police still hadn't found him, not that he wanted to be found.

A few week after Merlin left Arthur slipped back in to his old habits: mocking, insulting bulling and just generally being a prat, causing a big fall out between Gwaine and Arthur that escalated to those two hating each other.

A week after that fiasco Gwen confronted Arthur about his behaviour saying things like "this isn't the person I fell in love with" and "why are you doing this" and thankfully managed to bring him out of him old habit but it didn't fix Gwaine and Arthur's friendship.

The group of teens went over to Hunith's frequently just to comfort her as she was practically in a trance and hardly ever slept.

School was getting harder and harder with everyone asking where Merlin was and because of this they frequently skipped school causing there grades to go down.

The icy wind whistled through the finger like branches of the bare trees, lightly covering the benches in of frost that wasn't quite yet snow, signally that it was the beginning of winter. It was only 4:00pm but is was already fairly dark in contrast to the summer where Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Elyan would go swimming in the lake next to the park.

The group in question (minus Merlin, plus Gwen) were silently standing in the corner of the park when Gwen decided to try and get rid of the tension.

"Hey have you heard that knew band, Elementrixs, they're really good?" she asked.

"Ele- who?" Gwaine asked, still completely avoiding Arthur.

"Elementrixs" Gwen repeated before giving them her phone "here listen"

Gwen pressed the play button and the sound Merlin, Mordred, Sky and Melody singing filled the park but of course they didn't know it was Merlin.

"They're pretty good" Gwaine commented.

"Good? They're great" Elyan said.

"Yeah and guess what? they're only our age" Gwen announced.

"No way" Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Leon and Lancelot said but Arthur way deep in thought, '_I swear I've heard that voice before" _he thought '_no that's impossible"_

"So, how come we haven't heard of this group before?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, there Spanish but there music is slowly becoming more popular in England and the US" Gwen said.

"Wait they're Spanish? Then why are they speaking in English?" Gwaine asked confused.

"Well, they come from a part of Spain were everyone speaks English" Gwen answered.

"You seem to know a lot about them" Elyan eyed his sister.

"Well, I just really like their music" Gwen said sheepishly.

"Oh no, fangirl alert, take cover" Gwaine said in mock horror as he ran and hid behind the children's climbing frame.

"Shut up, Gwaine" Gwen said.

"So, what are these guys' names?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, Rial Ávila, Melody Blanco, Sky López and Mordred la Fay" Gwen said.

"Mordred" Arthur muttered under his breath '_the same name as the person that Merlin kept talking about in his diary'_

"What did you say, Arthur?" Gwen asked her boyfriend.

"Oh, nothing" Arthur said quickly, too quickly, making Gwen eye him suspiciously.

"Ok, so what do you want to do now? Cause I'm bored" Gwen asked, giving up on eyeing Arthur.

"Well, we could always go hang round the town centre; I need some new head phones anyway" Elyan suggested.

"Ok, then I can pick up a new football" Gwaine agreed.

"Boys" Gwen said rolling her eyes "well come on then"

The first thing that the group of teen noticed was that there was way too many people here on a Saturday, the second thing they noticed was that everyone was crowded around the music store and lastly they were all trying to get a copy of Elementrixs new album.

"I guess that new group is more popular than you think, Gwen" Elyan commented gawking at how many people were there.

"Hey, Arthur where are you going?" Leon asked when Arthur began walking towards the store.

"I'm going to see what all the fuss is" Arthur answered before continuing towards the store the rest of them trailing behind him.

Unlike Gwen said Elementrixs wasn't _slowly _becoming more popular in England in was more like rapidly. The girls fawned over Mordred and 'Rial' and the boys lusted over Sky and Melody so by the time Arthur actually manage to get into the store all the Elementrixs albums, posters, and merchandise were gone but if they had gotten there a 5 minutes early earlier they would have seen a giant poster of Merlin hanging on the wall.

* * *

**ooo, that was close **

**please review**

**NOTE: 8 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS**

**P.S Some people have asked if i was ending this on christmas and the answer is NO!**


	16. Chapter 16: Christmas Bonus

**happy christmas, happy yule, HAPPY NEW YEAR**

**hope you had a great christmas **

**and i hope you like this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 16: Christmas bonus

Christmas was approaching fast; schools were out, the shops brimming with people and the houses and trees were adorned with Christmas decorations and lights.

However not everyone was in the festive sprit; Merlin once again felt out of place. Sure he a load of celebrity parties to go to and lot of Christmas songs to write but beyond that nothing.

He didn't want to get in the way of whatever Mordred did for Christmas or go to one of those stupid local Christmas parties so he spent most of his time writing songs in the studio, where he was at this very second.

"Hey, Rial" Mordred said walking over to where Merlin was sitting on a large purple bean bag "why don't you come down stairs and get your invitation for the colleagues parties?"

Merlin just shook his head and said "I don't feel like going"

"Well to bad" Mordred said sitting down on the bean bag next to Merlin "'cause I got it for you"

Merlin to at the two blue parties invitation in his Mordred's hand before gluing his eyes back to the lyric sheet in his hands.

"Come on, what's wrong?" Mordred asked concerned.

"Nothing" Merlin insisted.

"Don't lie, Rial, you've been way to quite lately, your always here, you spend no time with me or Mel and Sky and I don't get it" Mordred ranted.

"It nothing, I'm fine" Merlin said.

"Fine" Mordred conceived knowing that pigs would fly before he got Merlin to tell him what's wrong "oh yeah, my family's coming over for Christmas along with Sky's and Melody's"

"Oh, ok, I guess I'll rent out a motel room or something" Merlin said, as his face fell.

"What?" Mordred exclaimed "no way, you're gonna be there too you dummy"

"I don't want to get in the way of your Christmas" Merlin

"What? Is this what you've been worried about for the past couple of weeks?" Mordred asked.

Merlin nodded his head "you should just pretend that I'm not here"

"first: that's never gonna happen, secondly: if I did that then how am I supposed to show off my awesome boyfriend to my stuck up cousins" Merlin fumed and for the first time in weeks Merlin laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh just yet" Mordred said and Merlin stopped laughing, giving his boyfriend a strange look "I still have to introduce you to my Nan"

Once again Merlin burst out laughing but this time Mordred joined him as he gasped out "not but seriously she going to question you to death"

"I'm looking forward to it" Merlin smiled.

#########################################################

Christmas wasn't only blossoming in Spain though Christmas preparation were also being done in England where again not everyone was in the Christmas spirit, but this time I couldn't be simply fixed by a few good natured words and the mere vanquishment of doubt.

Arthur, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan and Hunith weren't eager to host there first Christmas without Merlin so, natural, they pretended it that wasn't Christmas; by not decorating, not shopping, and just generally acting like it was any other day.

However they had agreed to spend Christmas together knowing that they couldn't hold it off for ever and the teens found their parents Christmas spirit intoxicating.

A lot had changed since Merlin left and most of them didn't except the changes. Arthur and Gwaine still weren't friend but they both knew that if Merlin were there, and not on the other side of the Europe, then he would of forced them to apologise to each other by now and they would be throwing back and forth there usual chatter at this moment it time.

Arthur and Gwaine's relationship wasn't the only think that Merlin leaving had effected either, Merlin had all ways been the one to help out with any they asked, like filling for them on their job when they wanted to go partying, and now that he wasn't here they groups popularity had plummeted because of their lack of social time.

Hunith had been pretty sad when Gaius call and said he couldn't come back for Christmas because Alice was sick, though the real reason was because Gaius new he wouldn't be able to look Hunith in the eye knowing were Merlin was and Gwen was spending Christmas with her parents like always so it was just the 7 of them.

#########################################################

-(time skip)-

Christmas was but a day away in Spain and Mordred's house was already covered in decorations but despite Mordred efforts Merlin was still having doubts though there wasn't much time to think about them with all that they'd been doing: concerts, parties, song writing, interviews, and many other social events.

They quartet plus Cerdan and Leonardo were currently at one of the most lavish parties they'd ever been to which was being hosted by Elementrixs' was with recording company's CEO, Devon Spencer, and to top it off it was being held in Madrid, the capital of Spain.

The pitch back walls were adorned with red velvet curtains and millions of blue neon LED lights were hanging from the ceiling creating a star like effect.

Merlin was dressed in a navy blue t-shirt cover with a dark grey unbuttoned blazer that could easily be mistaken as a black blazer especially with this kind of lighting. A pair of navy blue jeans and black converses completed Merlin outfit and complimented his 'new' haircut.

Mordred however had settled for a ¾ sleeved baby blue shirt underneath a dark grey buttoned up waistcoat and a pair dark grey trousers along with a pair of grey trousers.

Melody and Sky in contrast to Merlin and Mordred wore something extremely flashily that defiantly showed of their newly found fame and money.

Sky was wear a white frilly strapless mini dress with sequins along the top with a pair of €500 silver high heel shoes covered in diamonds and a silver purse.

Melody, like Sky, was wearing a mini dress but hers was sleek and only frilled out at the bottom unlike Sky's they especially wavy, it was black and covered in sequins and cost more than Sky's shoes. She was also wearing a pair of black flat shoes along with a black sparkly purse.

A Man in his late 30's walked on to the stage dressed in an obviously expensive suit, he had jet black hair they was starting to grey and dull grey eyes and though they'd never actually seen him before the quartet knew that it was Devon Spencer, the CEO.

"**Ladies, gentlemen could I please have your attention**" he said throw the mic in Spanish and everyone quietened down "**firstly I'd like to thank you all for coming and wish you all a merry Christmas. Now as you'll probably know my company has had the pleasure of establishing a record deal with the up and coming stars 'Elementrixs now when my good friend Mrs Gómez informed me that she'd found 'the next big think' I wasn't so sure but all of my doubt were blown away when I saw them singing though regrettably I have get to hear them in person so let cure that" **

The crowed started clapping as Merlin, Mordred, Sky and Melody mad their way to the stage and found their instrument before Merlin introduced them "this is a song from our new Christmas album, shake up Christmas"

_{All :}_

_Ho, ho, ho..._

_Shake up the happiness_

_Wake up the happiness_

_Shake up the happiness_

_It's Christmas time_

_{Merlin :}_

_There was a story that I was told_

_And I want to tell the world before I get too old_

_And don't remember it, so let's December it_

_And reassemble it, oh yeah_

_Once upon a time in a town like this_

_A little girl made a great big wish_

_To fill the world full of happiness_

_And be on Santa's magic list_

_{All}_

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

_Come on all, it's Christmas time_

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

_Come on all, it's Christmas time_

_Ho, ho, ho,_

_Ho, ho, ho,_

_It's Christmas time_

_{Mordred :}_

_At the same time miles away_

_A little boy made a wish that day_

_That the world would be okay_

_And Santa Clause would hear him say_

_I got dreams and I got love_

_I got my feet on the ground and family above_

_Can you send some happiness with my best_

_To the rest of the people of east and the west_

_{Sky :}_

_And maybe every once in a while_

_You'll give my a grandma a reason to smile_

_'Tis the season to smile_

_It's cold but we'll be freezing in style_

_{Merlin}_

_And let me meet a girl one day_

_That wants to spread some love this way_

_We can let our souls run free_

_And she can open some happiness with me_

_{All}_

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

_Come on all, it's Christmas time_

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

_Come on all, it's Christmas time_

_{Melody}_

_I know you're out there_

_I hear your reindeer_

_I see the snow where_

_Your boots have been_

_I'm gonna show them_

_So they will know then_

_Then love will grow and_

_They believe again_

_{Merlin and Mordred }_

_Shake it up (shake it up), shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

_Come on all, it's Christmas time_

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

_Come on all, it's Christmas time_

_Ho, ho, ho,_

_Ho, ho, ho,_

_It's Christmas time_

_(Sky and Melody}_

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

_Come on all, it's Christmas time_

_Shake it up, shake up the happiness_

_Wake it up, wake up the happiness_

_Come on all, it's Christmas time_

_{All} _

_Ho, ho, ho,_

_Ho, ho, ho,_

_Ho, ho, ho,_

_It's Christmas time _

#########################################################

Christmas had never been so hectic for Merlin though mordrerd seemed to be used to people arriving at all hours of the day and it wasn't even 1'o clock yet.

So far 13 people had arrived at the villa: Mordred's grandparents on his mother's side (Gail and Sebastian), his ante and uncle on his father's side (Alexa and Sebastian) along with their children: Lara(aged 6) Elizabeth(aged 12) and Donavan (aged 14) and finally Mordred's ante and uncle on his mother's side (Clara and Chris) with their children: Draco(aged 13), Chris junior (aged 15), Megan(aged 10) and Chloe( aged 7) though Merlin had yet to be introduced to any of them.

"**Mordred, sweet heart, come here**" an elderly woman with white hair and green eyes – Gail – said.

"**Hi, gran**" Mordred greeted as he walked over to his nan.

"**Oh, look how big you've grown, it's been way to long since I saw you**" she cooed as she engulfed Mordred in a hug.

"**It's only been a couple of months and I haven't grown that much**" Mordred insisted but his gran ignored him.

"**Oh and so handsome, I promise you'll be dating before the end of next month**" she assured him, completely oblivious to Merlin.

"**Actually…**" Mordred trailed off blushing "**I'm already dating someone**"

"**Well, who is it you can just say your dating someone and not introduce them**" Gail scolded before Mordred called Merlin over.

"**Gran, this is my boyfriend, Rial, Rial this is my gran, Gail**" Mordred introduced as Gail inspected Merlin.

"**It's nice to meet you**" Merlin said extending his arm intending to shake her hand but retraced it when noticed her glare.

"**You're in that band as well aren't you?" **she asked quite brutally.

**"Uh, yes ma'am, I'm the song writer and the guitarist" **Merlin explained, an hint of pride entering his voice.

**"I see and where do you live" **she asked.

**"Upstairs, second door down the hall "Merlin said sheepishly.**

**"Don't' be cheeky" **she reprimanded "**now where do you really?"**

**"I'm not being cheeky I really do live here, asks Mordred" **Merlin explained.

**"He dose live here gran" **Mordred confirmed.

**"And why is that?" **Gail asked Merlin, sternly.

Merlin when stock still at the question, not want to confess his life story to someone he just meet especially 'that' part of it.

"**Could we not talk about this, please" **Merlin pleaded.

**"No, I want to know why you're living here"** she insisted.

**"Gran, drop it" **Mordred tried, but his gran pay no mind to him.

"**So, what is it? Why are you here?" **Gail pressed.

**"Some stuff happened with my ****_mum _****so I'm staying here" **Merlin said vaguely, spatting out the word 'mum' with as much venom as he could.

Gail did seem satisfied with the answer but let in slide, have got another question to ask.

**"Where are you from?"** she asked "**you certainly nor Spanish"**

**"Uh, no, I'm originally from Ireland but I moved to London when I was 8" **Merlin said truthfully.

"**London that's quite a while a way" **the woman remarked.

**"I guess" **Merlin shrugged.

Just as Merlin began to feel extremely uncomfortable under the old woman gaze, her husband, Sebastian, walked over and said "**hey, come on, don't interrogate the kid"**

"**Mordred" **he said with a big smile as he gave his grandson a hug.

**"It's nice to see you again, granddad"** Mordred said I return.

**"And you must be Rial"** Sebastian said as he shook Merlin's hand.

"**Yes sir**" Merlin nodded.

**"Oh, don't call me sir, it Sebastian" **he said smiling **"Mordred's told me a lot about you though you're not what I expected"**

**"And what were you expecting?"** Merlin asked a little offended.

**"Well, I wasn't expecting highlighted hair for starters" **he laughed and Merlin couldn't resisted laughing with him.

After he was introduced to everyone, plus Mordred other set of grandparents (Nicky and Nick) Merlin and the Le Fay family sat around the Christmas tree.

Merlin watched as the family traded presents with one another but was seriously surprised when Isolt passed him a Christmas present say:

_To Rial _

_Merry Christmas _

_From Isolt and Cerdan _

**"you didn't have to get me anything" **Merlin insisted.

"**well, we wanted to" **Isolt said.

"**and there's more where that came from" **Cerdan said gesturing to the pile of presents that was untouched and upon further investigation Merlin found that they were all addressed to him.

By the end of the day Merlin saw sure he'd had the best Christmas ever. He gotten a skateboard, lots of new clothes, a new phone, a PlayStation and lots of video games but the present that he loved most of all was a beautiful dog tag locket and inside was a picture of Merlin and Mordred on their first date and engraved on the back of it was the words, _merry Christmas I'm happy you're here._

#########################################################

However unlike Spain it wasn't all laughs and jokes in England. The teenagers came one by one to Hunith's in a solemn mood, Arthur was first, then Gwaine and Percival came together, after them it was Lancelot, then Elyan and finally Leon.

Arthur father hadn't celebrated Christmas since he was five so it was pretty easy to persuade his father to let him come a couple of of other like Leon, who parents were on a work trip, and Lancelot, who's family was on holiday but he didn't want to go, found it pretty easy to convince they parents to let them come the others had a little more difficulty.

Gwaine, who had been distancing himself from his family for a while now due to there to high expectation, had found it extremely difficult to make him parents allow him to here.

The house was decorated in the usual Christmas way: Christmas lights, a tree, tinsel but it didn't feel like Christmas it felt like they'd just put up Christmas decoration on a Radom date because they felt like and their glum mood didn't improve anything either.

The group sat in silence round the fire all staring a one think in the corner of the room there was a large pile of presents, just sitting there, they were all different sizes and the price of what was inside them varied but they all had one thing in common, they were all addressed to one person: Merlin

* * *

**you are suppose to exchange give on christmas**

**i've given you this chapter so I'll have my reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee.**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE **


	17. Chapter 17

**hello I'm back from the dead**

**but seriously though i'm sorry for taking so long **

**so without further adieu i give to you: chapter 17**

* * *

Chapter 17:

\- 5 years later –

It had been six year since that fateful day; the day the Rial (or Merlin) ran away and a lot had changed.

Rial, Mordred, Sky and Melody all got a Master Of Music and a Honorary Dance degree at Julliard after they finished secondary school while continuing the music career and eventually become the most popular band in the world.

Arthur, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon and Gwaine however all when to University of London where they studied a variety of different courses. Arthur, before becoming the CEO of his father's company, and Leon took business and then became an accountant, Gwaine also took business but only did it for to year, unlike Arthur and Leon who took it for 4, before opening up his own club, Percival trained for 3 years before becoming a security guard and Elyan took a course for 4 years and then became a car engineer.

Relationships had also changed; Rial and Mordred were still dating but Percival and Gwaine had decided to break up after agreeing that their relationship wasn't working out but they were still friends. Arthur and Gwen had broken up for 2 years because of a fight caused by lack of communication but had then gotten back together after some apologies had been exchanged.

Despite how much time had pasted Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan and Hunith still hadn't gotten over what happened with Merlin especially Hunith, who still cried herself to sleep in her ex-son's room sometime, but they had learn to deal with it and hoped for the day that they would see their 'friend' again.

It was today's before July the first, when Arthur, Gwen , Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan and Hunith when all off work for two weeks and Hunith had a surprise for her, somewhat, pseudo sons and daughter.

"Hi, Hunith" Arthur called as he and the rest of the 'gang' walking into the house.

"Hello, come on in" Hunith said, walking out of the kitchen where she was preparing dinner, "dinner's almost done, why don't you just make yourselves at home"

"Sure thing, Mrs. A" Gwaine said before walking into the dining room after hanging up his coat.

The dining wasn't very big but it wasn't small either. The walls were dark with a white trim around the floor. The ceiling was also white and cantered in the middle of it was a medium sized blue chandelier. In the middle of the room was a birch wood table with 8 birch wood chairs around it. On the table was a floral blue and white tablecloth and 7 sets of cutlery along with 7 china plates.

Once the diner, which consisted of a full Sunday roast, was brought in, diner time conversations when into full swing. Talking about: jobs, their everyday life, exaggerated stories (from Gwaine) and unexpected encounters.

"So Hunith what's this surprise that you wanted to show us" Arthur asked after finishing a long conversation with Leon.

"Do any of you have plans for when you're off work?" Hunith asked, making sure she didn't have to cancel her plans.

"No, why?" Arthur asked, answering for everyone.

"Well I've arranged a two week trip Spain while you're off" Hunith stated.

"Really?" Gwaine asked, perking up at the thought of a holiday.

"Of course" Hunith assured his.

"Hunith, you really didn't have to do that" Arthur said.

"Nonsense, I wanted to and besides I've already booking the tickets" Hunith said, cheerfully.

"Thanks, Mrs A" Gwaine said before giving Hunith a hug which turned into a group hug.

"It was nothing honestly" Hunith promised them "and besides you all need a break anyway"

Hunith was met by another course of thank you's at her declaration before saying "oh, and Gwen, you know that band you like, ele… ele?"

"Elementrixs" Gwen said.

"Yes that's the one" Hunith said before continuing "I've book tickets so you can see them"

"Really" Gwen exclaimed "oh, thank you, thank you, thank you"

Hunith smiled at Gwen, who had become like her daughter, before adding "oh, and they're back stage passes as well"

"Oh my god, thank you so much" Gwen said squeaky in delight.

"You better watch her Arthur, I thing she loves that band more than you, get ready to grab her if she tries to kiss any of them" Gwaine said in a stage whisper causing everybody, but Gwen and Arthur, to laugh.

"Really, though, Hunith thank you" Leon said before adding "we'll be sure to buy you a souvenir"

"A souvenir, what are you talking about? I'm coming with you" she stated.

* * *

**yeah, we're finally getting somewhere with this story**

**sorry it's so short i'm just really looking forward to the next chapter **

**please review**


	18. Chapter 18

**hello, again**

**chapter 18, finally**

**oh and by the way if you haven't seen it go back to chapter 17**

**i've switched the A/N for a chapter a very important chapter**

**hope you like chapter 18**

* * *

Chapter 18

Day was a very important day. A very, _very_ important day for today was the 6th anniversary of Rial Ávila and Mordred Le Fay, and the former of these two was currently sitting in his and his lover's room going over his plans for the night, determined to make this an unforgettable anniversary.

The quartet had just come back to Galicia two days ago after moving to Madrid when they left school, of course they had been back many times over that period. The reason for their return was that they were doing a concert here after which they were taking a week and a half holiday.

Rial and Mordred's (temporaral) room was actually Rial's old room which had, had Mordred's stuff moved into in after Mordred's parents had finally trusted Rial not ravage their son or vice versa.

The room now had a large king sized double bed in it as well as two extra cupboards, bringing the total up to 4. The study had also changed, it had gone through having one desk to having two, there was also more books in it and consequently became more messy.

Rial was current sitting down on the bed staring at the screen of his white iPhone 6, going over his check list.

"Book the restaurant: check, iron our suit: check, gift: check, money: check, get a more private reservation: check, check, check, check" Rial said scroll down his list, not bothering to read out the whole sentence towards the end.

"Ok, I thing I've got everything sorted" Rial said to himself but checked his list again just to make sure.

After assuring himself that he'd remembered everything, Rial check the time: 7:30.

'_Time to go'_ Rial thought before calling to make sure that the limo was around the corner.

Rial quickly got changed in to his black suit, complete with a white shirt and a black and tie, before grabbing his wallet, phone, keys, Mordred suit and Mordred's gift along with a thick piece of black cloth.

After putting Mordred's suit in limo, Rial crept into the living room where Mordred was watching TV, he silently tiptoed behind the couch before covering his boyfriend's eye's with the cloth and tying behind his head while saying "surprise" into his lover's ear so he knew it was him.

"Rial, what are you doing?" Mordred asked.

"Now that would be telling" was the only answer Rial gave before leading Mordred out the door and to the limo.

"Watch your head" Rial warned as Mordred stepped into the vehicle.

The limo was sleek black, with tinted windows and a total length of 30ft. it was very stylish inside the limo as well. The luxurious back leather seat went all the way around the one side of the limo and sat 10 people. Opposite the seat was a small bar with neon purple lights around the edge. The roof of car was covered in strips of blue, green, purple and red neon lights, which lit up the limo perfectly.

The limo started moving as Rial darkened the windows to make sure Mordred couldn't see out of them before turning around and surprising his boyfriend with a kiss.

Mordred instantly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Rial's neck. Rial's hands when to the cloth over Mordred's eye, slowly untying it as he pushed his tongue is to his lover's mouth.

A few moments later the two boys had to come up for air which is when Rial handed Mordred his suit and whispered "get changed."

Mordred's suit, unlike Rial's, was dark blue with a blue bow tie instead of a regular one.

"You look stunning" Rial said to his boyfriend once he'd got changed, causing him to blush.

Rial grabbed a bottle from the cupboard under the bar along with two flute glasses before asking "champagne?"

"Sure" Mordred said.

After pouring two glass of very expensive champagne, Rial passed one to Mordred before holding his glass up, saying "to 6 long years of love"

The clunked their glasses together before savouring the sweet flavour. After the drinks were finish Mordred and Rial spent the rest of their time kissing and talking before the driver opened the inter-com and said "sirs, we're here"

"Thank you, Alfred" Rial said before leading Mordred out the car and into a large 6 star restaurant.

The duo walked up into the restaurant and up to the receptionist before Rial said "reservations for Ávila, please"

"Right this way" the petit woman said before leading them to the back of the restaurant and through an archway into a more private dining room.

Rial and Mordred sat at opposite ends of the small purple heart wood table covered in a white table runner, two white table mat, two sets of cutlery, two plates and to napkins.

When the waiter came in , which wasn't long afterward, the two ordered the starter: a vineyard canapé sharer starter, which they had taken to feeding each other from across the table.

For diner Rial had well done steak with prawns, green beans and potatoes and Mordred had small sushi platter with three different dips.

The night was filled with sentimental chatter and reminiscences but the night was coming to an end and it was time to choose dessert.

Rial crossed his fingers lightly hoping that everything would go right as the waiter jotted down their orders: coffee and crème Mille-feuille (of Rial) and strawberry panna cotta (for Mordred).

Mordred noticed that Rial was very nervous as they waited for dessert but thought nothing of it, thing that Rial was just nervous about me not liking his anniversary plans.

Rial's dessert looked absolutely mouth-watering; the 3 thick waif-like layers of pastry look positively delightful not to mention the layer of crème in between them and drizzled over the top was caramel sauce.

Mordred's dessert was also stunning. The panna cotta was the perfect shape and size with just the right amount of strawberry sauce poured on to it and exactly the right number of strawberries on the top… however the dessert wasn't was Mordred was gasping at.

Around the edge of the plate written in chocolate sauce were the words: Will you marry me?

Suddenly Rial drop to one knee in front of Mordred before slipping a small black box out of his pocket and flipping the lid up to reveal an engagement ring.

The ring was black with and blue script in the middle with one single diamond in the middle.

"I've had a crush on you since we started skyping 8 years ago and that crush soon blossomed into love and I was ecstatic to find the feeling was mutual. You brought the light back into my life and pieced me back together and for that I'm eternally grateful. I am certain that if I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand and I hope the same goes for you. I love now and forever so would you do me the honour of marrying me?" Rial said, with so much emotion it put tears in Mordred's eyes.

Once Rial speech was over, instead of answering Mordred just kissed him, long and hard with so much passion it was almost unbearable.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Rial asked.

"Defiantly" Mordred said before Rial slipped the ring on to his left ring finger, and thankfully it was a perfect fit.

* * *

**yeah, Mordred and Merlin (Rial) are getting married**

**you weren't expecting that now were you (unless your the person i told)**

**any ideas for the wedding? tell me please**

**hope you liked the chapter**

**please review**


	19. Chapter 19

**hi people**

**sorry for the late update**

**this was actually done two days ago but i was in london scoffing down on the most delicious cake **

**that's chocolate cake by the way and i don't even eat chocolate**

**so with out further adieu i give to you chapter 19**

* * *

Chapter 19

-2 days later-

Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon, co-CEO of Camelot industries, boyfriend of Gwen Williams, ex-best friend of, the now celebrity, Rial Ávila, was sitting on the bed in his condo making sure he had everything packed for his two week trip to Spain.

"Oh, wash bag" Arthur exclaimed before running into the bath room, packing a toothbrush, toothpaste, a flannel and mini sachets of moisturiser, shampoo and conditioner into a small wash bag before going back into him room and stuffing it into his suite case.

"ok I thinks that's it" Arthur said smiling before checking the time: 7:30.

"Shit" Arthur exclaimed before grabbing his suitcase and shooting out the door.

After throwing his suitcase into the trunk of the taxi he'd called earlier, Arthur ordered the driver to take him to Heathrow airport where he would be meeting up with Hunith, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon, Gwaine and Gwen.

"Hey princess, what took you so long?" Gwaine ask and Arthur suddenly realized that he was the last here, a thing that didn't occur often.

"Lost track of time" Arthur answered before asking "when's the plane leaving?"

As if to answer Arthur's question, the speakers boomed '_7:45 to Galicia, Spain boarding now I repeat 7:45 Galicia, Spain boarding now'_

"Now it seems" Leon said answering Arthur's question before walking to where the plane was.

After tagging their bags and putting them on the conveyer belt the group finally boarded the plane and awaited the 2 hour journey.

Meanwhile in the groups' destination Rial was just waking up and was happy to see Mordred curled up in his arms. Rial smiled at his boyfriend – no, fiancé, before pulling him closer and burring his face into Mordred's hair, soaking up his scent.

Though it had been two days since Rial proposed, they still hadn't told anyone, however, they were planning to tell their close friends and family (Cerdan, Isolt, Melody, Sky, Leonardo, etc.) soon but where going to wait awhile before announcing it to the public (paparazzi and fans).

Slowly Mordred began stirring and when his eyes finally opened he found Rial smiling down at him.

"Morning love" Rial said.

"Morning" Mordred replied, lazily as he tried to get up (keyword: tried) but Rial arms had found themselves wrapped around Mordred and refused to let go.

"Rial, we have to get up" Mordred insisted as he tried once again to get up.

"Why can't we just stay in bed?" Rial complained pulling Mordred back down as he tried to get up.

"Because we have work" Mordred stated.

"Not until the concert tonight" Rial countered.

"Yes but we have to get everything ready for the concert" Mordred said adamantly.

"Fine" Rial said before reluctantly letting Mordred go and hopping out of bed.

\- 2 hours later -

The 7:30 plane to Galicia had finally touched down on the runway of is destination. Something that Gwen was extremely grateful for due to the fact that she didn't like planes.

Once the octet was off the plane they took no time in getting their luggage and hopping into the nearest taxi before driving to their hotel.

The hotel wasn't anything special, the bed rooms were adequate, and the food was acceptable but they hadn't come on holiday for the hotel.

Hunith had booked 3 rooms, Gwaine and Elyan would share one, the rest of the boys would share another and her and Gwen would share the last one.

Once their stuff had been packed the octet went down to the beach, which was, admittedly, stunning. The cyan blue wave crashed into the shore, eating up the golden dust that covered it. The sand was warm and their feet seemed to sink into it. The water was clear and was home to some species of coral and fish. Hunith sat under a tree and began to read a book whereas the youths took to playing volley ball in the water.

Rial, Mordred, Melody and Sky were in the recording studio with Leonardo, who the group of four had become great friends with, and Cerdan, getting ready for the concert that night.

"Let's run through this one more time" Cerdan said "you introduce yourselves first, which should take about 5 minutes then you preform for 1 hour, then you have a brea-"

"We know already" Sky said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, dad, you're acting like this is our first concert" Mordred added.

"Sorry kids, Cerdan's just a little stressed" Leo said.

"We're not kids" Rial said adamantly.

"To us? Yes you are" Leo stated.

"Could we good back to the concert, please?" Cerdan asked.

"Sure" Melody said.

"we have over 1000 people coming to this concert so you have to provide a large range of songs to keep them all occupied" Cerdan informed than "however, so all so have to make the breaks long enough for them to get merchandise from the stales"

"Ok, so how a bout we have two, ten minuet breaks" Sky suggested.

"Yes that should work" Cerdan agreed, nodding.

"Do you want any backing tracks with your songs?" Leo asked.

"No" all four of them said at the same time, extremely adamant about it.

"Ok, no backing tracks" Leo said as if he were expecting in as he wrote it down on a clip board.

"Rial, Sky, acoustic or electric guitar?" Cerdan asked.

"Acoustic" Rial said at the same time Sky said "electric"

"I think that's it" Leo said flipping through the pages on his clip board.

Just as the six of them started to gather their stuff Cerdan said "wait I almost forgot, 7 back stage passes have been brought so get ready to write lots of autographs"

"Uh" the quartet groaned, knowing that they probably wouldn't be able to feel their hands by the end of tonight.

\- 1 hour later -

Arthur, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon, Gwaine and Gwen were in their hotel room(s) getting ready for the concert that night.

Arthur wore a red t-shirt with a pair of beige chinos, along with a pair of red and white Nike air max trainers and a navy blue jacket.

Gwaine, the playboy that he is, was wearing a white shirt with the first **_5 _**buttons undone, exposing some of his hairless chest. Along with his shirt Gwaine was wearing a pair of black chinos and, as always, his crescent moon necklace with his mother's wedding ring on it.

Lancelot was wearing a black and red tartan shirt with a black leather jacket over the top. He was also wearing pair of black jeans.

Elyan, however, was wearing a simple white ¾ sleeved t-shirt with a pair of jeans and a blue jacket.

Leon, like Elyan, was wearing something simple: a plain grey short sleeved t-shirt, pair of black jeans and some sunglasses.

The last of the boys, Percival was wearing a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket over the top on it along with some black chinos.

And finally Gwen, who was dressed like a proper Elementrixs fan. Wearing a black baby doll dress with the words: Elementrixs, Rial, Mordred, Sky and Melody scatter all over it in neon colours. She was also wearing a pair of black stilettos and a black bolero.

Meanwhile in the dressing room of the concert stadium Rial, Sky, Mordred and Melody where also getting ready.

Rial was giving his opinion on various items of clothes that Melody and Sky asked (told) him to already dressed in a pair of tight black jeans with several chains hanging off them along with a black t-shirt with the words "scream out" written on it in silver and a pair of black converses. He was also wearing some accessories: a black leather collar on his neck, some grey and silver leather straps on his biceps

Mordred was standing unnoticed in the door way to his part of the dressing room looking highly amused. He was dressing in a pair of white jeans, black t-shirt and a navy blue blazer along with a pair of blue high tops.

5 unbearable minutes later and Melody and Sky had finally decided what to wear. The former was wearing a black and silver baby doll dress with a pair of black high heel boot that came up to her knee. The latter was wearing a red and black dress with a pair of red stilettos.

The stadium was packed and the stage was set. Cheerers echo around the arena and the show was about start.

Arthur, Gwen, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon and Gwaine were quite close to the stage thanks to Gwen insisting that they get early however they were in no means closer enough to touch the stage or even get a decent picture of the band something that Gwen was very angsty about.

Suddenly loud music burst out of the speaker and various colours of lights swarmed the arena.

"hello, everybody" Mordred said into his crown mic, which they all had on, as he and the rest of the band walked onto the stage but because of where septet was standing they couldn't quite see their faces, and in an addition couldn't see Rial's .

The quartet sat down at their respected instruments before Sky said "thank you for come and please enjoy"

Suddenly the music from the speakers stopped play and the quartet started play their instruments.

_[Sky]_

_Ooh oh oh oh, ooh oh oh oh_

_Be careful making wishes in the dark_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

_And besides in the meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_[Melody]_

_I'm in the details with the devil_

_So now the world can never get me on my level_

_I just got to get you out of the cage_

_I'm a young lovers rage_

_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

Arthur had to admit that girls' voices were great as he found himself jumping with the beat and as he looked around him found that everyone else was as well.

_[All]_

_So light 'em up up up, light em up, up, up,_

_light em up up up, I'm on fire_

_So light em up, up, up, light em up up up,_

_light em up, up, up, I'm on fire_

_Ooh oh, oh, oh (In the dark, in the dark)_

_Ooh oh, oh, oh (In the dark, in the dark)_

There was something vaguely familiar about one of those voices, Arthur decided but he couldn't put figure on it…that was until an extremely familiar voice started singing solo.

_[Rial] _

_All the writers keep writing what they write_

_Somewhere another pretty vein just dies_

_I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see_

_That you're the antidote to everything except for me_

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_

_Burn everything you love_

_Then burn the ashes_

_In the end everything collides_

_My childhood spat back the monster that you see_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

Arthur began push other people out of the way to get closer to the stage, needed to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and as he did so the rest of the quartet did the same, except Gwen who was looking quite bewildered by the actions of her boyfriend and companions.

_[Mordred]_

_So light em up up up, light em up up up,_

_light em up up up, I'm on fire_

_So light em up up up, light em up up up,_

_light em up up up, I'm on fire_

_Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)_

_Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)_

Arthur and the rest of the boys finally made it to the stage and there, sitting on a large guitar amplifier was the recognizable silhouette of their ex-best friend.

_[Mordred]_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_My songs know what you did in the dark_

_[All] _

_So light em up up up, light em up up up,_

_light em up up up, I'm on fire_

_So light em up up up, light em up up up,_

_light em up up up, I'm on fire_

_Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)_

_Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)_

_Ooh oh oh_

And as the song ended the only thing Arthur and the rest of the boy were thinking was: _Merlin _

* * *

**sorry guys not the reunion yet but it will be soon**_  
_

**this is like the semi-reunion**

**song: light em up by fall out boy (thanks to whoever suggested this song, sorry i've forgot your name)**

**btw if you want to know what Merlin and Mordred's engagement ring looks like the pic is on my profile**

**thank you for watching **

**please review**


	20. Chapter 20

**yay, my computers final fix**

**hi, everyone sorry for the wait but the tech-person (yes that's a word) that i took it to said my computer was REALLY messed so it took longer to get fixed and it cost more :( **

**...but it's fixed now **

**so without further adieu here chapter 20**

* * *

Chapter 20

Rial smiled at his adoring fans as they screamed and cheered for him and his friends but the music was what he really loved about this job, though most of the time he didn't see it as a job.

"Thank you" Rial said into him mic oblivious of the 7 people staring at him in shock and confusion "now you've heard one of our old songs how about a new one"

Melody and Rial switched places so Melody was playing the guitar and Rial was playing the key board and then the music started up again.

_[Sky]_

_According to you_

_I'm stupid_

_I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

Arthur and the rest of the group hardly noticed the music starting up again; they were too preoccupied with the thought running though their heads:

_Why the hell is Merlin sing?_

_Why are people calling him Rial?_

_How did he become a pop star?_

_When did he become a pop star?_

_How the hell did we not know he was a pop star?_

These were just some of the question running through their head and they had absolutely no answers for them.

_[Melody]_

_According to you_

_I'm difficult_

_Hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

Rial smiled brightly as he pressed on the key board keys allowing the music the wash of him. _'the girls are stunning as usual' _he thought before changing the key board pitch.

_[both]_

_I'm a mess in a dress_

_Can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you_

After getting over their initial shock two of the boys, Gwaine and Lancelot, permitted themselves to be lost in the music once again, however, the same could not be said for the rest of them as they stood frozen in astonishment.

_[Melody]_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful_

_Incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_[Sky]_

_According to him_

_I'm funny_

_Irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_[both]_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_[Sky ]_

_According to you_

_I'm boring_

_I'm moody_

_And you can't take me any place_

_[Melody]_

_According to you_

_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you, according to you_

_[Sky ]_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful_

_Incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_[Melody]_

_According to him_

_I'm funny_

_Irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_[both]_

_Everything is opposite_

_I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated, oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me decide_

_But according to me_

_You're stupid_

_You're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

_[Sky ]_

_But according to him_

_I'm beautiful,_

_Incredible,_

_He can't get me out of his head._

_[Melody]_

_According to him_

_I'm funny,_

_Irresistible,_

_Everything he ever wanted._

_[Both]_

_Everything is opposite,_

_I don't feel like stopping it,_

_Babe I'll tell you what you got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you._

_According to you_

_I'm stupid_

_I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

The music slowed to a stop and once again the audience started screaming and cheering.

"well that's all for now folks" Rial stated as the crowed said: aw "but we'll be back in 5, so make sure the get a drink and some food, we wouldn't want anybody passing out now, would we?"

The crowd laughed as the band walked off stage.

"Guys, come on" Gwaine said as he pulled Arthur to closer to the stage.

"Where are we going?" Elyan asked noticing that everyone else was going in the other direction.

"Well we have back stage passes, don't we?" Gwaine pointed out and quickened him pace.

"halt, we're you lot going?" one of the security guards asked as the group, excluding Gwen who still didn't know what had gotten into her friend, tried to walk on to the staged and into the dressing room.

"We have back stage passes" Gwen said excitedly, all confusion for her friends swept away in anticipation.

The guard asked for prove to which the group showed their passes before the guard said "follow me, you can go the way"

The group followed the guard around the back of the stage to another door witch lead to a series of stairs which they dragged themselves up. Finally they reached a door with the word 'Elementrixs' and the guard left.

Arthur reached for the door handle but froze before he could grab it.

_What the hell am I supposed to say?_

_What the hell is he going to say?_

_Will he forgive us?_

_I doubt it._

"Move over, princess" said Gwaine, who was feeling more confident, as he open the door.

* * *

hi people,

sorry if this seems rush (i actual was but i only just got in fixed and i really wanted to update it)

the next chapter _will _be the reunion i PROMISE

BTW I might be doing a sequel i'm not sure here the summary tell what you think:

After 22 years Rial (Merlin) discovers that his father isn't dead, and had been wrongly accused of giving information to the enemy. Now, after being proven innocent Balinor is trying to get to know his son but is Rial what he expected? And what does he think about what Hunith did?

please review


	21. Chapter 21

**hi,**

**yeah i know this is late but i only got my Internet back two days ago and i've had tonsilitis so... yeah**

**but with out further adieu here's chapter 21  
**

* * *

Chapter 21

Rial sighed as he heard people outside the door before pulling away from his fiancé who he'd previously had pinned against the wall as he kissed him ferociously.

Rial went over to the door to let them in as the other three band members took their places on the large blue couch in the middle of the room.

Suddenly the door swung open and Rial gasped at what he saw. There standing in the door way was his nightmare tormenters: Arthur, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, Leon and Gwaine along with Arthur's girlfriend Gwen.

"Merlin" Gwaine said as he stared at his friend, well ex-friend.

Rial noticeable stiffened as the mention of his old name before spiting out "what the hell are you guys doing here?"

The group winced at Rial's tone before attempting to answers but found that words were lost on them.

Arthur, who was still shocked at the revelation that Merlin or Rial was an international superstar, was now taking the time study his appearance or rather the shocking changes to it.

His hair was still the jet black colour it's always been but it now supports a quiff and neon blue highlights, a total contrast to his earlier messy hairstyle. The young man in question also had several piercings including 3 on his left ear and 1 one his right. His body had also changed a lot he now had a deep tan and a nice defined six pack but what Arthur found the most shocking however was his attire.

The tight black jeans, chains, black t-shirt, black converses and accessories was the polar opposite to what he used to wear and honestly Arthur couldn't deny that the new look suited him.

"well?" Rial said snapping Arthur from his thoughts "I asked you a question"

"Well, um, the thing is… we just" Leon said stumbling over his words.

"we-found-out-you-are-a-popstar-and-we-had-back-stage-passes-to-your-concert-so-we-wanted-to-say-hi-and-see-if-you-forgive-us-so-that-we-can-be-friends-again" Gwaine said way too quickly.

Rial let out a bitter laugh causing the group to cringe.

"Forgiven you?" he said incredulously "of course I haven't forgiven you, you made my life a living hell"

"Yeah but, Merlin-" Lancelot tried to explain but got cut off.

"Rial, my name is Rial" the song writer stated venomously.

"We didn't realize what we were doing" Arthur tried.

"well you should of, you should of noticed when I had blood stained bandages around my wrist, you should of noticed when I didn't come to school because of the of the broken arm you gave me, you should of noticed the when I cast a cast on for three weeks, do you want me to continue?" Rial spat out before pausing.

_'Why do I feel like I've said this before?'_ he thought letting the sense of déjà vu wash over him.

"Look Merlin-" Percival started.

"Rial" he corrected.

"Rial then, we're really sorry please forgive us" Percival continued.

Rial looked at the groups puppy dog expressions before say one word "no"

"No?" Leon questioned.

"No" Rial confirmed "what did you think you could just say sorry and it'd all be forgive and forget? Well it doesn't work like that. Now get out"

"But-" Arthur started.

"He said get out, so get out" Mordred said joining the conversation for the first time.

"And who are you?" Elyan asked.

Mordred just smirked and said "Rial's boyfriend, now do as he says and leave"

"No" Elyan retorted.

"Security" Sky shouted and a couple of seconds later two men wearing black suits came in.

"How can we help, Miss?" one of them asked.

"Could you please escort these people back to the stadium" Sky answered and the men did just that.

"Get off me" Arthur said as the men pushed him out of the room.

"Be quiet, princess or you'll get us into more trouble" that was Gwaine

"Wait, what's going on? All I wanted was an autograph" Gwen said confused by the situation.

Once their voices could no longer be heard Rial sighed and fell onto couch before Melody said "were they who I think they were"

"Depends who you think they were" Sky said as Mordred sat down get to his fiancé who was silently crying.

"hey cheer up" he said "they're nothing to do with you anymore"

Rial smiled slightly before saying "you're right"

Just then Cerdan and Leo bust into the room as the former said "what going on? I heard security was called"

Mordred was about to explain we the speakers said their break was over so he opted for saying "I'll tell you later"

However, as the band made their way back to the stage the two managers cast them a concerned look.

* * *

**yes i know this is short, like really short **

**but i'm kinda stumped anyone got ideas for the next chapter cause i'm all ear**

**btw the parings poll is now closed and the winner is... (insert drum roll)**

**IT'S A TIE between Melody +Lancelot and Sky +Gwaine and Melody +Percival and Sky +Gwaine with 4 votes each**

**so that mean Swaine is now sailing and i have decided that melody should be paired with Lancelot (don't like it tough it's my fic)**

**p.s after careful consideration i have decided to do the sequel and also the wedding and the honeymoon shall be in the sequel **

**so where do you think they should go for their honeymoon cause i have no idea**


	22. Chapter 22

**hi guy sorry for the late update life has just been very stressful this past month.**  
**the council is still going a head with the changes regardless of the fact that the petition reached its goal **  
**so I'm looking for a new school**  
**my best friend also stabbed me and started spreading rumors about me as well as other stuffbut i going to stop talking now and just get on with the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 22

Rial and Mordred were lying on their bed in Cerdan and Isolt's house; the parents in question were out so they have the entire house to themselves, and they intended to make the most off they time.

Rial was on top of Mordred, pinning the younger man's hands above his head as he blew raspberries on to his bare chest causing him to laugh.

A couple of minutes later Rial stopped his assault on his fiancé's chest and kissed him passionately. The two broke the kiss and Rial looked down on Mordred grinning before tickling him.

"I love you" kiss "I love you" kiss "I love you much" kiss

Suddenly Mordred stopped laughing and a scornful expression dawned his face.

"Mordred, baby, are you alright" he asked concerned.

"You're pathetic" Mordred spat.

"What?" Rial asked confused by his lover's sudden change in demeanour.

"You heard me, your pathetic" Mordred said again a he pushed Rial off him… hard "you're a coward, a loser and nobody likes you, you're not even worth the effort"

"No, you don't mean that" Rial whispered in dejection.

"oh, I think do" Mordred said.

Suddenly Rial found himself falling and when he hit the ground all he could see was darkness. He curled himself in to a ball and cried thinking of his fiancé's harsh words.

All of a sudden a light appeared above him and when he looked up the familiar figure of Cerdan stood above him.

"Cerdan?" Rial whisper hopefully.

"I hate you" the man spat "all you're good for is making money and making my son look good"

Rial tried to say something but found he couldn't he was in too much shock.

"My husband's right, I didn't even want to let you into my house" Rial curled himself back into a ball and put his hand over his ears in an attempted to shield himself from Isolt's harsh words, but to no avail.

"You're worthless, I wish you weren't my son" that was Hunith, he would recognise that voice anywhere.

"How did I even become friends with you in the first place? You repulse me" said the image of Arthur

"No wonder you're old friends ignored you, I wouldn't want to talk to you either" said Sky and Melody

Suddenly Rial found himself at the falling down into a large pit with everyone standing above him whispering their hateful words.

Without warning Rial swiftly sat up in bed, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

Rial quick ran to the bathroom before standing in front of the mirror as he splash water on his face.

"Rial, love, are you ok?" Mordred said walking into the bathroom as he notice the stream of tears running down his fiancé's face.

Suddenly Rial engulfed Mordred in a hug as he cried into his shoulder.

Mordred instantly return the hug which seemed to calm Rial down a little.

"Mordred?" Rial questioned once he stopped crying.

"Yes, love" Mordred answered.

"You do want to marry me, don't you?" the older boy asked

"Of course" Mordred said as he heard Mordred let out a sigh of relief "what makes you think I wouldn't"

The two boy's pulled away from each other before Rial said "no reason" with a small smile on his face.

Mordred guessing that Rial had, had a nightmare said "do you want to talk about it?"

Rial smiled again before answering "no right now"

The couple shared a passionate kiss before going back to bed and thankfully nightmares did not plague Rial for the rest of the night.

* * *

so it's so short i was just having a hard time writing the next chapter will be longer

please read and review


	23. Chapter 23

**HI, people sorry about the wait**

** I've been going back and forth from the hospital these past two months**

** and in two weeks I'm going two be having a operation. **

**so it's been very stressful.**

**but on a lighter merry christmas and a happy new year even though is a bit late **

**and happy late birthday to me**

**wow a lot has happed sice the late time I updated this, sorry**

**p.s I've changed the date this now takes place in april**

* * *

Chapter 23

The next day, or mourning, Rial and Mordred decided to have a lie in so at 8'o'clock in the mourning they were still in bed watching TV.

The house as incredibly quiet for it seemed that they weren't the only ones that were having a lie in but they were probably the only one awake.

"Rial?" Mordred questioned/

"Yes" Rial said back.

"If I brought you an engagement ring would you wear it?" Mordred asked a little bit insecurely.

"Of course I would" Rial said lovingly.

"Well, um, the day after you proposed I went out and brought on" Mordred said as he reached under the bed a grabbed a small black box.

Mordred flipped open the box and revealed a beautiful silver engagement ring with three small diamonds in the middle.

"Well?" Mordred asked shyly.

Carefully Rial picked up the ring and slipped it on to his finger before giving Mordred a passionate kiss.

"I can't wait to marry you" Rial said fondly.

"Slow down, first we have to tell everyone first" Mordred reminded him.

"Oh yeah" Rial said.

"When are we going to do that anyway?" Mordred asked.

"How about tomorrow when everyone come around for dinner?" Rial suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea" Mordred said "wait you haven't told anyone yet, have you?"

"Well I ask for your fathers blessing beforehand and I asked Gaius for ring advice but I haven't told them if you've said yes yet" Rial explained.

Mordred failed to conceal a laugh before asking "how did it go with my father?"

"Well…"

-Flashback (two weeks ago)-

Rial Ávila was sitting in his room going over his proposal plans. Mordred, his (hopefully) future fiancé, was out with Sky and Melody leaving him alone to plan.

After double checking and triple checking his plan Rial sighed. There was just one thing left to do, and it was the one thing he was dreading most: ask Mordred's father, Cerdan.

Thankful, or rather unthankfully depending on how you see it, Cerdan was the only other person in the house to it wasn't too hard to get him alone.

The man in question was currently in the kitchen making something to eat when Rial came in.

"Uh, Cerdan?" Rial questioned.

"Yes, my boy?" Cerdan replied.

"Can I talk to you?" Rial asked.

"Of course" the older man assured him.

"Uh, you might want to sit down" Rial said nervously before the duo moving in to the living room and sat down.

"Now what is it you want to say?" Cerdan asked.

"I'd-like-your-permission-to-propose-to-Mordred" Rial said really quickly and without breathing.

Cerdan looked at him seriously before saying "yes"

"What?" Rial asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, you have my blessing" Cerdan repeated.

"Thank you" Rial said happily before hugging him.

-End of flashback-

"Anddd, that's what happed" Rial said ending his short story.

While Mordred and Rial where having this conversation Sky and Melody where uptown doing what girls do best: shopping.

They had gone to just about every single shop there and where now sitting at a café drinking hot chocolate.

"Hey, great I left my bank card at the studio can I go pick it up and meet you back here in half an hour?" Melody ask Sky who was sitting across from her.

"Okay" Sky answered "meet back here in half an hour, right?"

"Yeah, see ya" Melody said before running off.

Unsure of what to do next Sky just stayed at the café sipping her hot chocolate when she spotted someone out of the corner of her eye.

There at the end of the street was a man dressing in a red shirt and black trousers, one of the men that had back stage passes yesterday.

Sky stood up before walking confidently over to the man. When she got there she grabbed the man's arm before dragging him into the nearest unoccupied space.

"Hey, get off me, what do you want?" he said as a strange girl dragged him away.

After stopping Sky quickly took of her hat and sunglasses before putting them back on again.

"Your…" the man began.

"Shhhhh" Sky cutting him of before he could even finish his sentence "now what's your name?"

"Gwaine" he answered "Gwaine Harrison"

"Well Lancelot Shade, I'd like to know why you know my friend Rial" Sky stated.

"And I'd like to know why you know Merlin" Gwaine said back.

"Then why don't we sit down and have little chat" Sky said before the both went back to the café.

* * *

**sorry its so short**

**i've only just go my mojo back**

**p.s I'm looking for a bata for this story**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi, peeps this is me AngelOfChaos, **

**no i haven't died**

**the reason for my disappearance is, of course, the bane of all childhoods**

**SCHOOL, DUN DUN DUUUUN**

**basically i've been stressed out with picking my options so i haven't be able to update**

**SORRY**

**so without futher delay **

**here is chapter twenty-four**

**(man this is getting long)**

* * *

Chapter 24

Once the duo got back to the café Sky sat back down where she was before and motioned for Gwaine to sit down opposite her.

"so this is what's going to happen, we're going to play a little game, we're going to take it in turns to ask each other questions and if someone doesn't answer the question they have to buy the other person a drink, deal?" Sky asked.

"Deal" Gwaine.

"well, do you want to go first?" Sky suggested.

"ok" Gwaine said "how did you meet Merlin and why do you call him Rial?"

"that's two questions you can once ask one" Sky reminded him.

"Fine, why do you call Merlin Rial?" Gwaine asked.

"Because that is his name, he legally changed it" Sky answered "now, why have you decided to seek out Rial after all this time?"

"What do you mean? We only just found him yesterday?" Gwaine countered.

"Really, we just thought that you saw a poster or something and were keeping your distance by choice" Sky explained "your turn"

"How did you meet Rial?" Gwaine asked testing Merlin new name.

"We met in secondary school, he transferred and was all friends with Mordred and so was I so we met through him" Sky explained. "how did you meet him?"

"school as well, I didn't have any friends as I was constantly changing school and most people don't bother with the new kid but he did and we became friends shortly after" Gwaine reminisced.

Gwaine was about to asked another question when Sky's phone rang.

"hi Rial" she said when she answered it.

"Hi Sky, where are you?" Gwaine could just about make out Rial's voice.

"La Plateria café in town, why?" Sky answered.

"No reason, just calling to remind you that we're going out for a meal later" Rial said.

"Wait, we are? **Mierda **I need to get ready" Sky said "thanks for reminding me"

Sky ended the call before turning back to Gwaine and saying "sorry I need to go"

"No problem, by the way what restaurant are you going to?" Gwaine asked, to which he was met with a hard stare from Sky "sorry I didn't mean to pry I just don't know any restaurants around here and the hotel food isn't very nice"

"We're going to the Ambrosia it's a fine dining restaurant on the other side of town" Sky said before turning around and leaving but just before she did Gwaine called her back.

"Wait" Sky turned around "can we do this again sometime?

"Sure" Sky said and they exchanged numbers before Sky left.

After Sky left Gwaine brought a cup of coffee before walking back to the hotel.

"Where the hell have you been?" Arthur asked as he walked through the door to their room.

"Nowhere" Gwaine said dismissively.

"Don't lie Gwaine, where have you been?" Arthur repeated.

"Well, um, I might have met up with one of Rial's friends" Gwaine admitted.

"Rial? You mean Merlin?" Lancelot asked from the other side of the room.

"Yeah" Gwaine said and the room exploded.

"What did they say?" and "Where did you meet them?" were the only questions Gwaine could make out over the ruckus.

Slowly everyone quieted down before Arthur asked at a moderately low temperature "so, what did they say?"

"Not much Merlin called her half way through our conversation to remind her that they were going out for a meal-" Gwaine got cut off.

"A meal? Do you know where they're going?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah a place called the ambrosia in town" Gwaine said quite oblivious to Arthur's train of thought.

"Alright everyone get ready we're going out for a meal" Arthur called out to everyone.

"What? Arthur we can't just barge in on them" Gwaine protested.

"We're not" Arthur said "we're just going to go to the same restaurant"

Back at the villa Rial was also getting ready along with Mordred, Cerdan and Isolt. Sky and Melody had gone to their parent home, where they were staying, to get changed and were going to meet them there. Rial had also invited Gaius and Alice who said they would also meet them there.

Once everyone was changed they set off Rial and Mordred took Rial's car and Cerdan and Isolt took Cerdan's car. When they got to the restaurant Sky and Melody were already there waiting for them and Gaius and Alice weren't far behind.

Despite it being a five star restaurant it didn't take mouths long reservations to get a table, something that the restaurant owners prided themselves on, so they all managed to get a seat. Just as they were about to head to their table, however, Arthur and his gang walked in.

* * *

**thank you for reading and i hoped you liked it**

**plase favourite, follow and review, just so i know that your still out there some were**

**untill the next time**


End file.
